Eternal Man
by HannalyHarkness
Summary: As I watched him sleep, I remembered. Very Janto-y, mild gwen-bashing, mpreg and SPOILERS. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : Reminiscing

**A/N: First Fanfic, will be more chapters, my fix-it for the entirety of the seasons (MD DOES NOT OCCUR) first chapter is the first season the year that never was KKBB from Jack's POV. M/M inferred, hope you enjoy and yes please for constructive reviews! Much Janto hopefully :D [rated M to be on the safe side] Kinda AU. BTW, I don't own TW-BBC does, which sucks cuz they killed Ianto :'(**

**Chapter 1**

**Reminiscing**

As I watched him sleep, I remembered.

_The first time I saw him, he jumped a weevil to save me, not that he needed to. He seemed surprised when I shot it dead, as though he thought I was too injured. As we exchange thanks, his blue eyes pierced my soul, and I asked his name. __**Jones, Ianto Jones**__. He'd said in those sexy Welsh vowels I've come to love. I remember being caught off guard by him, and his knowledge of aliens, but I managed to ditch him… or so I thought. The next day, waiting for me outside the tourist information centre we used as a cover, he held a mug of the most amazing coffee. I think that first sip of his coffee was when I realised that he would eventually worm his way into the team, but I still told him no, and he once again repeated he love of my coat. _So, okay, I was flirting with him and rejecting him at the same time, but, as I said before, sexy accent, HELLO! And he is incredibly delicious to look at, AND he said he loves the coat - most people are confused by or they dislike it, but not my Yan. I'll admit it now, at the time I was trying to see how far we'd both go before I hired him, and it was fun, like the foreplay of the greatest sex imaginable, and that's what our relationship is like; the greatest sex imaginable, and then some.

_Any way, after the coffee that morning, I hadn't expected to see him again, at least not 'til the next morning, so I was annoyed when I almost ran him over, that rainy night. I got out to give him a piece of my mind, but instead, we went dinosaur hunting. It was exhilarating, being with Ianto in that situation, and when he caught me, and I was on top of him, then under him, something happened, it could have been the thrill of the moment, or an indicator of things to come, but I knew I had to hire him, so I did, and I flirted a little too._

_He came in the next day, and then the pranks began, I couldn't prevent the without showing favouritism, and therein making it a whole lot worse, but I did what I could to show my appreciation, and eventually, Suzie, Tosh and Owen began to accept him, as a type of over skilled butler if nothing else. I trained him for weapons, pulling my usual distraction trick, but somehow we ended up kissing; frantically, desperately snogging, as though the entire world would end if we stopped. But we did, because it wouldn't do for us to get on the CCTV having sex in the firing range. Ianto avoided me for a couple of weeks after that, but we ended up having coffee together in the morning, before the rest of the team arrived. _

_Then Gwen came along, and Suzie died, and Lisa showed her true, cyberwoman self, breaking Yan's heart in the process. The Lisa problem almost broke my heart too ,what with Ianto probably just shagging me so I wouldn't notice. That was why I wanted him to kill her, why I needed him to, because I needed to know that he wasn't using me, that my feelings, though not emblazoned on my sleeve, were not a mere game to him. Then my having to kill her in front of Yan, that tore us both apart, and I wanted to run to him, tell him it would be okay, that I'll be by his side forever. But I couldn't, because he was mortal and had almost died once already, and although I can die, I am immortal, and will always come back._

I remember the angst back then, the not knowing what had happened and why. The hope that my wonderful, crazy Doctor could fix it, fix me, so that I could live for one lifetime, and die as an old happy man, with Yan at my side. 'Like now,' I think, looking at his youthful handsome face.

_I remember his suspension. I went to his flat every night, and at first we said nothing, being awkward and untrusting in each other. Then, gradually, he began to open up, telling me about Lisa, and how much he loved her. My heart wept to see him in pain, he who had opened it once more to true emotions, and as he shared his secrets, I shared some of mine, including that I could not die, and that I had a daughter and grandson still alive, but who (in Alice's case) wanted nothing to do with me, as I was a danger, and my world was unsafe, and as she hated the fact that she grew older, and I stayed the same. Ianto understood my pain, empathised with me, and eventually we began to find solace and comfort in each other's arms. I never said I loved him, but I tried to show it with every touch, every kiss, every action. I would leave a single white rose on his pillow if I had to leave whilst he was asleep, and when I was pulling an all-nighter, I would write a note before I left his flat. Eventually, he came back to work and was having to deal with the tensions caused by his betrayal, especially from Gwen, who became more, well, more cruel, as she saw me sticking up for him._

I sigh, thinking back now: I should have seen Gwen for what she truly was, not what she pretended to be.

_Our next problem came with Jasmine. Only Yan understood why I let the faeries take her. He had seen the look of sorrow and anguish in my eyes, and had done his best to comfort me, whilst the team followed Gwen's lead in being pissed with me for a while. They didn't realise I had no choice: It was either Jasmine, or the world AND Jasmine, and I couldn't do that, especially not to Yan and Alice and Stephen. Not to my team, either. Yan helped me through it, and I moved most of my stuff into his flat afterwards, taking the next step in our undefined relationship. Then he almost died. Those cannibal villagers almost took him from me, and even though he lied to the team about his last kiss, I couldn't blame him, and I hated myself for the fear- the weakness- his near death caused me. I got scared. How could I live without him? But I couldn't leave him now, it would break my heart, and his, and I could never hurt him. That night, we sought comfort in each other's arms, and when he was asleep I whispered my love to him. It would hurt too much to tell him to his face. _

_After the cannibals we became closer still, playing naked hide and seek in the Hub. Sexual innuendo and Yan's **That's harassment, Sir!** He kept me in line and filled up with the best coffee in the known universes. Things were crazy at work, as per usual, but instead of napping in my bunker, I would go to Yan's and arrive early with him. If we stayed later, we'd sleep in the bunker was a really happy time; Yan had finally become a full member of the team, Gwen was happy due to her cheating on Rhys with Owen (everyone at Torchwood knew). Tosh had gotten over Mary and was now close friends with Yan. Everything had seemed good. _

_Then Owen fell for Diane, dumped Gwen (who became rude and unbearable again) then lost Diane when she returned to her own time, decided to go undercover in an illegal fighting ring (Man vs. Weevil) and fight a weevil, coming out with injuries and pleading me to let it kill him. I said no, of course, and he called me a callous bastard. He truly wanted to die- Yan and I comforted each other that night. We both knew his pain, but needed him to remain on the team. That was shortly before Bilis sent Tosh and me to 1941, to the Cardiff Ritz. There I met Captain Jack Harkness- it was the night before he died, and he was pushing away his girl, so I stopped him, and he kissed her farewell. Eventually the team found the data Tosh was leaving for them, and they opened the rift, taking us home. But not before I danced with and kissed the real Captain Jack Harkness. It felt both like a betrayal to Ianto, and the right thing to do. Yan still believes it was the right thing to do, and he supported me back then too. We didn't have much of a break after that; Owen had opened the rift, and Abaddon came through. It took several of my lives to kill him, and I took a week to awaken. Yan had kissed me then gone back to work, not able to bear seeing me, especially if I stayed dead. When I woke, Gwen was there, and I hugged her, overjoyed at being back. She clung on a touch too long and assured me only she kept the faith in my weird ability to rise again. I ignored her and went to find Yan, who watched, uncertain of my reaction. I was so glad to see him, I pulled him too me, and kissed him in front of everyone. I then released him to embrace Tosh and hug Owen in forgiveness. I turned to call Yan into my office when the alarm went off. The Doctor was here-finally. I grabbed his hand and ran, without so much as a goodbye. I knew Yan would know where I was, and the others didn't matter at the time. Then the year that never was happened, and each time the Master killed me, I came back with the hope of seeing Yan again. The Master told me, a week into my captivity that he was dead. Then he killed me. After that, all I resurrected to was the knowledge that I was the cause of his death. Had I stayed, the Master would not have stolen the TARDIS. A few months after the Master told me of his death, he announced that he had died trying to free me, the others had followed Gwen to the Himalayas in search of a Yeti-like alien 'terrorising the people'. There they had died, Owen trying to protect an injured Tosh as Gwen fired bullet upon bullet at the metal spheres. The pain of that year, mingled with the team's reactions at seeing me again broke my heart. Yan, although he understood, was hurt that I didn't take him with me, but when I told him what had happened, he forgave me. _

_Then John came, and we had to deal with the shit he brought with him._

That was a week ago, and Yan had felt betrayed for a while by my behaviour with John, and I can't blame him, just myself. However, today, I took him on that date. We wined and dined, and then went home and had the most mind-blowing make-up sex ever, in the entire history of the universe. Now, Yan is asleep and my heart swells as I gaze at him, my lover and heart's secret love. I kiss him gently before cuddling close to him and falling asleep.

**A/N: Has been altered slightly. I send my deep gratitude to Grayswandir for the help :D TTFN and DFTBA x**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ianto's promises

******A/N Second chapter now available, maybe weird. Please respond, I'd like to change things if you think its kinda bad. Have fun reading. Spoilers for 'To the last man' and 'Sleeper' with CoE references. Janto and Tommy/Tosh**

**Disclaimer: I own only what is not publicly recognised (ie Owain and Cainwyn). BBC owns Torchwood, and someone else owns Rocky Horror and the time warp.**

**Chapter 2**

**Ianto's promises**

A loud knocking sounded at the door, and Ianto rolled his eyes before sighing and answering it, a look of regret and promise in his eyes as he glances back at his naked captain. "Tosh." He says in surprise, "what brings you here?"

"Tommy's gone." Came the slurred reply, and Ianto got a strong whiff of alcohol on her breath. "Tommy's gone, and I don't wanna be alone." She continued.

"Why don't you come in to the lounge and we'll talk. Yeah?"

"Okay" was the reply as she swayed her way to the sofa. Ianto went quickly back to his room to see Jack nearly dressed, much to his relief.

"What's wrong, Yan?"

"Tosh; she's drunk and missing Tommy. She wants company."

"Well, we could always…"

"NO. No threesome with Tosh, Jack. No way, no how."

Jack pouted "Hey, I wasn't suggesting a threesome, although, there's an idea." He looked at Yan leeringly.

"No, Jack. What were you going to suggest then?"

"Slumber party." He replied with a grin. "Movie, hot chocolate, some of your alcohol nullifier. It'd be fun!"

"Okay, I'll see what Tosh says, and you wait in here until the alcohol's been nullified."

Jack pouted, but it swiftly changed into a grin when Ianto tenderly kissed him.

Tosh looked over to Ianto as he entered the room, needle in hand. As he approached her, her eyes remained locked on the needle. "What's that for?" she slurred.

"Alcohol nullifier. Use it on Owen a lot. He needs it when work calls sometimes at night. Works within five minutes of administration." He sat beside her and, after sterilising the area on her arm, and tying the tourniquet, he injected the blue fluid into her arm. He then took off the tourniquet, allowing her blood to flow normally and said "I'll be back shortly."

He went to the kitchen and began making the hot chocolate, putting a cinnamon in it to add extra zing to it. As he was putting them on the tray, Jack crept up behind him and, nuzzling his neck, said "I just realised… you promised."

Sighing, Ianto finished placing the mugs down, and turned to face Jack with a raised eyebrow. "What did I promise, Sir?" he said.

"You promised me that tonight was our night alone. You'll need to make it up to me." Jack half-sang.

"Well, Sir. I think that's manageable. Say, tomorrow. Just us… in this room… for as long as it takes."

"Terrifying." Jack responded with a growl, recalling the first time he'd said that. They'd done it in the interrogation room, after everyone had left; the day of Beth's death. Leering, Jack continued "well, as terrifying as shagging to complete exhaustion can be, anyway."

Ianto growled back. "I just hope it doesn't…pass so quickly this time."

"No worries, Yan, I won't let it." Grinned Jack, sealing the deal with a kiss.

The kiss grew steadily more steamy, until they were forced to draw away, they did still need to breath.

"Well, let's go watch a movie!" said Jack, as though he hadn't shared one of the hottest kisses in his entire existence.

Ianto sighed once more before carrying the tray into the lounge. Tosh was sat on the floor, looking at the pictures on the wall. His favourite was the one where Jack was standing on the edge of the roof, watching over Cardiff with a thoughtful expression. He'd managed to snap the shot before Jack had realised he was there, and Ianto thought the picture managed to capture Jack's love of the city, love of heights and the pressure of his chosen responsibility, all in one snap. His eyes drifted to Jack's favourite picture. It was of Ianto as a young boy, with his three siblings, Rhiannon, and the twins, Owain and Cainwyn. The picture had been taken a couple of weeks before his Tad had been made redundant. Before the redundancy had been the happy period of his childhood, but had ended when he was eight. Rhi had been ten, and the twins had been three. He sighed and looked away, and Jack caught his eye, who was giving him a gentle smile. A smile, Ianto knew, that only a handful of people ever saw, let alone were ever on the receiving end of.

The three of them sat and watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show. They danced the time warp, and Jack made jokes about the aliens and the story, and even mentioned how hot Rocky was; Tosh agreed, but Ianto thought he was a bit stereotypically 'perfect', unlike his Jack, who had his arm around Ianto, and was singing along to all the songs; he'd seen it an unaccountably high number of times. After it ended, Ianto was preparing food, when Jack's vortex manipulator bleeped an alert. The three looked at each other and sighed. Ianto cleared up and put the food in the fridge, as Jack grabbed their coats from the rack. Tosh just waited for the men to get themselves ready, and returned to studying the pictures on the wall to pass the time. Her eyes were drawn to the smallest one. It was taken after John Hart was gone, and the couple were on their first proper date. Jack was looking down at Ianto with an expression of love and amazement, as though he was thinking _how did I get so lucky? Why did this amazing, gorgeous man agree to give me, me of all people, a second chance?_ Ianto was looking into the distance, at something far beyond the camera, so he hadn't seen the look in Jack's eyes. _**THIS, **_Tosh thought, _**this is my favourite.**_

The alarm turned out to be a blowfish that had decided raping humans was fun. Jack was shot in the head by the alien before Ianto stunned it. He then went to Jack's unmoving form and lifted his head gently onto his lap. Looking down at Jack, Ianto didn't notice as Tosh snapped a picture of the two of them. He was thinking _why, Jack, why do you constantly put yourself through this. You don't always have to be the hero. But I know you think you do, I know you believe it's the only way you can pay us back for our work, and our trust, and also for the work and trust of all operatives before us. Please come back to me now. Please, wake up._ As the minutes ticked by, Ianto sat silent, caressing Jack's still face. He leant in and, kissing Jack's forehead, whispered "Please, Cariad, come back to me now. Fi angen i chi: Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi." As he said that, Jack gasped, gripping at Ianto, happy to be alive; happy to have come back to his lover.

They transported the blowfish to the Hub, and put it in an interrogation room. Ianto stayed until it woke, then left the alien to Jack. "Why did you rape those humans?" He demanded.

"It was fun." Was the bored reply.

"We know that blowfish who 'enjoy' humans, as you were are considered perverse, so I'll ask again: WHY did you rape those humans?"

The blowfish just sat there, and stared into space, so Jack left the room and Ianto entered once more.

"Why did you rape those humans?"

"So I could do this." The blowfish said, grapping Ianto and kissing him. He let go of Ianto and smiled as Ianto fell to the floor. He then sat down as Jack crashed into the room, Wembley drawn and crouched by Ianto. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Jack shouted.

"I have justice for the death of my mate, now."

"Your mate? Ianto Jones has never killed a blowfish before." Jack said with shock, fear and scorn.

"No, but you have, Eternal Man, and this is the revenge I claim; causing the death of yours."

"NO!" Jack shouted. "OWEN, IANTO NEEDS HELP."

As Owen rushed to Ianto's side and began taking readings, Jack grabbed the blowfish and dragged him into the cells. He would be handed over to U.N.I.T. to be decided the best course of action for the criminal charges. Jack would have to contact the Brigadier and demand a strict punishment. He knew the Doc's old friend would agree, given the circumstances.

Jack went to the medical bay and approached the still, pale Ianto. He glanced around and saw that only Gwen was not around, probably didn't answer her phone. Had she, it would have been her in the room with fish face, and not Yan. _Damn that woman, she always does this. Especially after the big problems, like Tommy had been . I bet she feels her service to society is complete for the week, and therefore doesn't need to do much until the next huge emergency._ He shook his head and caressed Ianto's face. "How is he, Owen?"

"Not well and the moment, but I found an antidote, and am in the process of getting it brought in. Being a typical blowfish, and having no sense of irony, he used the most toxic part of a non-alien blowfish."

"Okay." Jack said, and he lifted Ianto's head and slid under it, so it was resting on his lap. He leant down to Ianto's ear, and whilst gently tracing his features, whispered "Hold on, sweetheart. Owen has the antidote on the way. You just need to hold on, for me, Yan. Please. I need you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Please hold on." Again, subtly, Tosh snapped a photo of the scene, which was, ironically, almost identical as earlier, simply in reverse.

"Jack, it's here." Called Owen.

"Well hurry up then and heal him, doctor." Jack exclaimed irritably.

As Owen injected the antidote, Jack began to hum. It was a soothing lullaby, and Jack smiled as he remembered when he first heard it as an immortal. It had been after the year that never was, and the TARDIS was so overjoyed at seeing not just the Doctor, but Jack and Martha, that she crooned to each of them their childhood lullaby, offering comfort and love to her family. Jack has only a vague recollection of what his mother was (will be?) like, and that lullaby. She sang it to keep away his and his baby brother's bad dreams.

Jack was cradling Ianto and humming to him for an hour before he woke from the poison-induced coma. Jack, seeing he was awake, leant down and kissed him gently, before whispering "Never do that to me again, Yan. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Never again, Cariad." Ianto promised.

**A/N: So? How was it? Don't worry, there is a reason I focused on the photos. And I'll post as soon as the Lady Muses feel urge to inspire me. Thanks, TTFN and DFTBA :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The proposal

******A/N: This chapter was split into three, as it began to get excessively long. Small spoilers, set strait after Meat. Janto galore, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own it all-NOT; if I did, Ianto wouldn't have been killed, Gwen would have been :P**

**Chapter 3**

**The proposal**

Jack held Ianto close that night. Ianto had made it up to Jack for breaking his promise, and Jack had accepted the apology; not to mention the mind-blowing apology sex after. But now, he simply held Ianto close, not wanting to let him go. He knew that the fault was not Yan's, but almost losing the best thing in his life, again and so soon, hit him hard.

He sighed as the clock stuck two am, and then, carefully, so as not to wake his sleeping lover, he eased out of bed and dressed silently. He knew what needed to be done.

Half an hour later, Jack was at the Hub, riling through his safe, when he found what he was looking for. Smiling, he pocketed the item and returned home, to his Yan.

The next day was cool, and Jack knew there was no rift activity, so he called Tosh and asked her to keep an eye on everything. Whilst Ianto was in the shower, he then called Giovanni's and booked a table for that night; an almost impossible task considering how popular it was, but he had connections, and nothing was truly impossible for the Captain. Next, he prepared for their day. They were to spend the morning in bed, followed by lunch on the bay, and then an afternoon of shopping for smart clothes. Jack nodded, knowing that by buying the clothes, he would present an adequate reason for them to go out in smart clothes. He then stopped procrastinating and went to make cinnamon pancakes, and hot chocolate.

That night, sitting at the best table in the restaurant, Ianto looked awkward and Jack was nervous, but after their desert, Jack nodded to Giovanni, who prepared a bottle of champagne as Jack, kneeling down next to Ianto, drew out the ring from his pocket and said "Ianto, I love you with all my being, to the time when the last star dies. I want us to be together for as long as we have, so I ask you, Jones, Ianto Jones; will you marry me?"

Ianto was stunned, Jack had just proposed, and although he worried that Jack had only asked because of his near death yesterday, he replied "I…I…I love you, too, Jack. For all eternity. Yes, I'll marry you, Cariad."

Jack grinned and surged up to kiss his fiancée, and Giovanni bustled over with the champagne. Both men were slightly dazed that it took a minute before they realised that the patrons were applauding their engagement.

After drinking their glasses of champagne, they returned home to have hot, urgent sex in the hall of their flat, then the lounge, then finally, at midnight, they made it into their bed.

The next morning, they were up and about, and ready to tell the team. They arrived early in the Hub, as was usual, and were sitting together in Jack's office when Gwen came in, early and hissing. "What's this about you hiring my fiancée to be a member of Torchwood, without asking my permission?"

"Gwen, neither I nor Rhys need your permission to do what's needed to improve the team. I offered Rhys the job, and he accepted. That is the end of it, now get out."

"He's my fiancée, Jack. He doesn't even know how to shoot!"

"His being your fiancée changes nothing, and as to him not being able to shoot, neither were you when you first got here! Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't bloody forgotten, but he's my fiancée. I can't let you put him in danger just because you don't want to admit your feelings for me." Gwen argued back.

Both Jack and Ianto were shocked, and Jack began to mention the Space Whale problem, and how it was she, not Torchwood, who not only caused damage to her fiancée, but to his also, but he held his tongue as Ianto shook his head slightly. It was then that he noticed the gob-smacked expressions on Tosh's, Rhys's and Owen's faces. They'd overheard it all. That gave Jack a small amount of pleasure, but it changed to worry when he remembered what he and Ianto had to do. "Team meeting, now." He growled.

**A/N: The next chapter will be posted tomorrow in all likelihood, because I enjoyed writing it, and became super caught up in it. Premature warning: its very long. Please REVIEW, that is all. TTFN and DFTBA, mes amis**


	4. Chapter 4 : Announcing the news

******A/N: Next chapter, as promised. Hope you enjoy. Spoilers Alert! Some Gwen bashing too :D Oh, and before I forget, Cai (pronounced C-aye) is short for Cainwyn, and Oops[ie] is a nickname for Owain, but I'll explain that later on in the story ;D**

**Declaimer: Sadly, I do not own Torchwood**

**Chapter 4**

**Announcing the news**

"I'll go make the coffee, Rhys, a hand, please."

"Oh, yeah, mate. Be right there."

Jack nodded to Ianto and took a deep breath before leading the way to the conference room. Once Ianto and Rhys had passed around the coffees, Yan sat beside Jack, and whispered "it's time, Jack."

So Jack stood and said "I have several pieces of news. Firstly, Rhys has joined the team. He'll be helping Ianto around the Hub, also, driving us places and transporting alien goods when we need them to be moved.

Secondly, I'll be hiring a couple more people onto the team, in the hopes that we can get more holiday time, and breaks. It also means that if one of us is temporarily down, we're not pulling double shifts to cover for them." He drew a deep breath and continued. "And lastly, Ianto and I have some good news."

"What, you're pregnant and it's an alien?" Owen joked.

"No, we're getting married." Jack replied. "Well, not actually married, considering how stilted you twenty-first century people are, but we're entering a civil partnership."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Owen asked, before continuing "Well, bloody hell, it's bad enough now, but if you're married, you're going to be a lot worse, and if I see an undeleted bit of CCTV again, I may be sick."

"I think it's brilliant." Tosh said getting up to hug her boss, and her best friend. "Congratulations, guys!"

"Bloody brilliant! Well done, mates." Was Rhys's enthused response.

Everyone looked at the pale Gwen, and Ianto raised his eyebrow, realising that she was trying hard to not scream in anger. "Gwen…" Rhys said, but instead of replying, she jumped to her feet, and stalked angrily out of the Hub.

Rhys paled in shock and sat down, and seeing this, Jack inclined his head, ordering everyone out. "I'm sorry, Rhys. I…"

"I thought she loved me. I knew that she was pining after someone else when I asked her to marry me, but I thought she loved me. Why, Jack?"

"When we first met, Yan and I weren't as close as we are now, and I was intrigued by her. I flirted with her- I flirt with everyone, to be honest- but she believed I thought she was special, and at first, I did. I let her argue with my orders because she claimed to be the only one who remembered what being human in the twenty-first century meant. I have to say, at first, I was attracted to her, but I knew she had you, and I wouldn't take it passed flirting anyway; Yan had already gotten that deep into my heart that I remained exclusive to him. Then, gradually, she began to change. She grew colder, more cruel. She hadn't seen anything truly bad, and yet she changed. Torchwood changed her. I thought that by becoming your fiancée, she was finally becoming herself again. It's taken me this last week to see how wrong I was. I am truly sorry, Rhys. I know you love her."

"I think, at one point, I did. But now, I don't think I've loved Gwen, so much as loved my version of her. This Gwen- Torchwood's Gwen- isn't the woman I fell in love with, and I think I've known that for a while."

The two men looked at each other, before Jack said "Right, well, we'll deal with Gwen later, but now; training. First is your complete introduction into aliens, then weapons, then safety speed driving-for emergencies only- then tech. then lastly, emergency first aid. Ianto will take you for your alien introduction, which will last a week." He paused and walked to the door. "Yan!" He called, and Ianto headed over to them, another mug of coffee for Jack. He nodded Rhys follow him, and as he left the room, Jack stole a chaste peck and winked flirtatiously. Ianto smirked and rolled his eyes as he left, with the parting shot "Now we just need to tell my family."

Jack visibly gulped. Ianto's family didn't even know about him. He really hated the initial meeting with his partners' families. As Rhys passed, he muttered what sounded like "Good luck, mate." Before disappearing to the Archives.

Three days later found Jack in a state of nervous fear. He kept fiddling with a tie he wasn't sure he was going to wear or not, when Yan approached him and took the tie from him. "No ties necessary. It's only casual, and you look intimidating enough without one on."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, before he began panicking once more. "What if they really don't like me? What if they disown you for being with me? I can't bear you losing your family because of me."

"Jack, look at yourself. They'll love you, or they'll never seem me again. It's as simple as that. And you are also my family, so quit worrying."

"I know telling them your fiancée is a man over the phone is cruel, but shouldn't we have prepared them to begin with?"

"Were you this nervous when you met your previous partners' families?" Ianto asked curiously.

"No," Jack replied. "I was nervous, but not this nervous. None of them knew me as well as you do, nor did the mean as much to me, to be completely honest."

Ianto smiled at that, before ushering Jack to the car.

They stood on the doorstep, hand in hand, as Yan rang the bell. The door flew open, and something flew into Yan's arms, as he laughed "Hello, monster, are you going to let me go, or do I have to call mam on you?"

"Hi Yan. It's so great that you came! You'd never guess what: Owain has a girlfriend. She's in Year 13 and they've been going out for two years' but no one knew 'cept me cuz I know everything about him. He brought her home with him today and she's real pretty and Owain's thinking about proposing to her, but he said he'd wait 'til we heard your news, cuz we haven't seen you in yonks, what with your job and us being at Uni and tad and all."

"All right, Cai, slow down! And let me come in. This is Jack, by the way."

"Hi, Cainwyn, I've heard a lot about you." Said Jack with his dazzling Harkness grin.

"Hi, Jack." she replied before leaning in to Ianto and whispering "Oh my god, he's hot. Where'd you find him. Can I have him?"

Ianto laughed and shook his head. "I'll explain once everyone's gathered."

"Rhi, Johnny and the kids aren't coming. Mica's got the flu and Johnny's working. It's just me, you Owain, Mam, Seren and Jack."

"Tad?"

"Didn't listen to Mam and went to the pub an hour ago."

Ianto sighed, and Jack squeezed his shoulder. They then walked into the living room, and Ianto received hugs from his baby brother and his Mam. He then managed to get everyone sat down before saying "Mam, Cai, Oops, Seren, I'd like you to meet Jack, my fiancée."

The shocked silence almost became unbearable, when Cai squealed and hugged both men, exclaiming congratulations. Oops soon followed his twin's example, in a more sedate (what Jack would have referred to as Ianto-like) manner. Seren, who was also there to be introduced to the family, stood and congratulated them, like a strange who had just watched the proposal. The twins sat down, and they all glanced worriedly at Mrs Mairwyn Jones, who had remained silent. Ianto began "Mam…"

But she shook her head, and, fingering the silver cross around her neck she muttered "Wrong, it's wrong. What will your Tad say? How could you? What about Lisa?"

All in the room reacted as though they'd been whipped. Stunned disbelief to anger was written on their features, and Ianto, the angriest present, coiled up and prepared to shout, when Jack shook his head and said "Mrs Jones, I'd like you to know I love your son, with all my heart and soul. We well be making our relationship as legal as the law allows for homosexual couples. If you wish to see your son again, especially if you wish to see him happy, I believe you need to apologise to him, and congratulate him on his up and coming nuptials. Otherwise, we'll be leaving, and you will have no contact with him from this point on."

Ianto's mam shook her head and said "I'm sorry, but I can't. If his tad should find out…"

"Leave him already, Mam!" Ianto said abruptly. "Us kids have all moved out. There's no need for you to stay. Please. If he find out some other way and then realises you know, he'll hurt you-bad."

"Yan's right, Mam. We all know how Tad gets when he's angry. It's only because of you and Yan that me, Oops and Rhi weren't hurt. But we did see. We saw how he hurt you and Yan. Please, Mam."

Jack tensed when he realised Ianto's tad was abusive, and he wrapped his arm protectively around Ianto's waist. Ianto realised the significance of the gesture, and squeezed Jack's hand in gratitude.

Mairwyn Jones noticed this exchange, and it, unlike the words of her children, reached past the scared woman, and touched the strong mother. She nodded, saying "He could be back any minute, we've got to be quick if we're really going to do this. Kids, grab all the stuff you want to keep. Jack, can you pack away the last of Yan's stuff. Yan, get everything of value that belongs to me, or my side of the family. I'll get my clothes."

After a bustle of activity, Jack's SUV was loaded with everyone's things and all the seats were filled. Mairwyn had locked the door and posted an envelope with the house key and a note about why they left, through the letter box before joining everyone in the SUV.

As they were driving down the street, the four Joneses tensed as a drunken man swaggered down the road. Jack rubbed Ianto's leg and whispered "Your father, I presume?" All Ianto could do was nod his response and be glad they hadn't been delayed.

**A/N: Next chapter to be posted tomorrow. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	5. Chapter 5 : More announcing of news

******A/N: Okay, so, I'm not too sure how well this chapter turned out, but I promise, Gwen bashing in the next chapter. Thanks to stardiva, who has mad me decidedly happy about how the story's going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood; sad but true**

**Chapter 5**

**More announcing of news**

As they neared the flat, Ianto took out his phone and called Rhiannon.

"Rhi, its Yan. We really need to talk. Is it okay if I pop 'round later?"

"Yeah, but remember that Mica and Johnny are still ill."

"Okay. Well, see you soon."

He hung up and turned in his seat. "You'll be safe with Jack at our flat, whilst I pop over to Rhi's and explain the situation."

"No." Mairwyn said. "I'll go with you. Jack can take the twins and Seren. Rhi won't believe you unless I'm there too."

Ianto nodded; he knew his big sister well enough to know she would only accept such important news from the horse's mouth, and not from him. Jack sighed and nodded too. He knew that look in Ianto's eyes: it said that he wouldn't be going, no matter how much he argued, so he simply wouldn't argue.

Jack pulled the car over, jumped out and began to unload the boxes from the boot. Cainwyn and Owain jumped to help him and Seren stood there awkwardly, until Jack gave her the keys with which to unlock the door. Once everything was in their flat, Jack kissed Ianto and watched him drive away.

The twins and Seren were awkward at first, but Jack regaled them with stories of him persuading Ianto to become involved with him. Then the twins told stories of how Ianto was as a kid, going onto a teen. They both exchanged serious glances when they mentioned the time Ianto had gotten home late, because he was out with his gang. "It was the last time he went near the gang." Cai said.

"Yeah," Oops continued, "Mam had to be rushed to hospital because she was in such a bad state. We were ten, and Yan had protected us from what was going on; but that night, well, he wasn't around, and it was the day Rhi ran away with Johnny. He never let Tad near us again after that. He acted as more of a Tad to us than our father did, and he helped around the house as Mam healed."

Jack nodded, his suspicions confirmed. If he ever saw Daffyd Ifan Jones near his family again…well…

Seren sat on Owain's lap and gently kissed him, and wiped away the lone tear that fell down his cheek. "Owain," Jack said "you look like you were meant to announce some news today, too."

Blushing slightly, Owain nodded and said "I was going to tell everyone that Seren and I are getting married, on her eighteenth birthday."

Cainwyn squealed "Oh my god, Oopsie's getting married! Oh my god!"

Hack grinned and shook both Owain's and Seren's hands. "Congratulations. I do believe this calls for some champagne, but we'll have to wait 'til Yan gets home before the champagne, so, orange juice anyone?"

As they celebrated, Ianto and his Mam had been ushered into Rhi's lounge. He sat and said "Rhi, you should probably sit down. This news is, well, huge."

So Rhi sat down, looking worried. "Where's Tad? Has something happened to him?"

Ianto drew a deep breath before saying "Tad's home, or at the pub, but… well… Mam's left him. She's moving into mine for the time being. It was time, and there's no one but herself left for her to protect from him."

"You left him?" She queried her mother.

"Yes. Yan and Jack managed to persuade me, it was gone time to move on. I loved your Tad, but that was long ago, before he lost everything. I saw what he did to Yan, and to me, and what he tried to do to you and the twins. If it hadn't been for Ianto, I'm sure I would be dead, and the twins would either be dead or separated. I needed the fear of what I knew he would do because of Yan's relationship with Jack to knock sense into me. Jack's wonderful, and I'm glad he threatened to keep Yan from me. Yan, who was always my true strength." She beamed up at her oldest son, and he smiled tenderly at her.

"Hang on a minute, who's Jack, and what relationship?"

"Jack-Captain Jack Harkness- is my fiancée. We called the family meeting today, so I could introduce you all to him." Ianto replied.

"Ahh; Tad's supremely homophobic. I understand. Well, I'm not going to tell Tad where you are, not that I think he'll ask me, and congratz, baby brother." Rhi said, giving Yan a hug. "I look forward to meeting him."

"You'll have to meet Seren too." Mairwyn said smirking secretively.

"Why?" the sibling asked in unison.

"Because Owain's engaged to her. It was a surprise, but they've been at home for a couple of days, and I'm still quite observant."

Yan nodded, understanding her supportive behaviour now. Only someone in love with Owain would cope with what had happened today. "Well, I guess we'd better be getting home now, Mam. I think Jack and I have some champagne. We'll celebrate the engagement of both your sons."

They arrived home to a party-like atmosphere, and Jack ran up to Yan and kissed him, muttering "I've missed you, Jones, Ianto Jones. I've put the champagne on ice, we're celebrating Owain and Seren's engagement, and ours also."

"How'd you find out?"

"I figured it out whilst we were exchanging embarrassing stories about you." Jack replied, grinning evilly.

"Mm-hmm, well you'd better tell me those stories later, or I'll be punishing you." Ianto smirked back.

"I will, and they weren't that bad." Came Jack's quick reply. "Anyway, how'd _you_ figure it out? Seren and Owain?"

"Mam knew and told Rhi and me." Jack nodded before kissing Ianto's neck.

"How about we sort out bedrooms before we celebrate on our own?" Jack whispered seductively, but his phone rang before Ianto could respond.

"Hi, Tosh. What's up?" Jack frowned and nodded. "We'll be there shortly." He said before hanging up and turning to Ianto. "Unusual alien artefact came through the rift. Gwen thought it'd be fun to open it, but she and Owen were zapped with some sort of beam. Tosh was out buying dinner at the time. When she got back, they'd regressed to the age of ten, memories intact."

"What about my family, Jack. What do we tell them?"

"The truth, Yan. If their going to be here for a while, they'll begin to get suspicious, and you could lose them. Just tell them the truth."

"What about the rules?"

**A/N: remember, reviews=happiness=me writing more=more Janto, so please review :D TTFN and DFTBA x**


	6. Chapter 6 : Good cop, bad cop

**A/N: Some Gwen bashing. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Torchwood; sadly, I do not**

**Chapter 6**

**Good cop, bad cop**

Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes, and said "Screw the rules. I will not let the rules tear you away from your family. You never know how long you have, and family is important."

Ianto nodded and gently hugged Jack. "Thank you, but we'll explain after we've dealt with the kids."

Jack grinned. "Of course, darling. Maybe we could play good cop, bad cop?"

"Only if I'm the good cop. I hate making kids cry, even if they deserve it."

Jack winked "then maybe later, you'll be the bad cop."

Ianto blushed, before turning to his family, who were oblivious to their exchange. "Jack and I have to go to work. We'll explain everything later, but it's an emergency."

Mairwyn looked like she wanted to say something, but bit her tongue and Ianto kissed her cheek and said "bye, Mam. See you guys later."

They arrived to a comical scene. Owen, ignoring the fact that he was ten again, was wearing his lab coat- now several sizes too big for him- and was in the process of messily dissecting an alien. Tosh was tied to her chair, and gagged, looking extremely annoyed, and Gwen was nowhere to be seen.

Jack unbound Tosh, who sighed in relief before saying "Gwen's gone. She tied me up, with Owen's help, then left. She bribed Owen with the corpse."

Ianto rolled his eyes and, sighing, Jack called out sternly "Owen Matthew Harper, come here right now!"

The three still-adults watched as Owen hung his head, put down the scalpel and approached them timidly. "Yes, Jack?"

"I want an apology to Toshiko and an explanation, young man. Now." He said, still stern.

"Gwen said to open the box, '_it's what Jack would do_" and then I'm zapped with a blue beam, and I'm a kid. Then Tosh came in, then Gwen told me I would only be allowed to dissect the weird alien if Tosh was tied up, but I didn't agree. Then I pushed Gwen over and ran to Tosh and she called you. Then I asked if I could carry on with my dissection, and she said to wait 'til you got here, and Gwen grinned behind Tosh, holding the rope, so I pushed Tosh into the seat, and Gwen tied the knots. I went to my dissection. Then you came in."

"The apology, Owen. Now."

Owen fidgeted and whispered "I'm sorry for helping Gwen tie you up, Toshiko. I won't do it again."

Tosh, much to everyone's surprise, crouched to Owen's level and, pulling him into a hug, said "that's okay, Owen, I forgive you."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, and Tosh said defensively "What, it's not his fault. I did some scans of the device before I left for food. It causes both a physical and mental regression in age. He was simply doing what most ten year olds do when they want something, but know they're not allowed it." She paused. "Well, most ten year olds with adult memories."

Ianto rolled his eyes, and said "what are we going to do, then? We need to find Gwen, which means we need all three of us, but someone's got to look after Owen."

Jack said "What if we asked your mam? I could drive Owen to her, and explain the situation."

"Are you serious, Jack. You want to bring my mam into this?"

"Well, I thought it might, you know, provide a distraction. Stop her mulling over today."

"Oh…"

"And, she'll need a job, anyway. Especially if we want our flat back to ourselves any time soon."

"You're going to give my mam, _my __**Mam**_, a job with Torchwood. Are you bloody mad, Jack?"

"Calm down, Yan. I wouldn't give her a job with Torchwood, just her, manning the Tourist information booth. It'll give you more time to be in the Archives, doing work I know for a fact you enjoy more." Ianto sighed and nodded his assent, then, kissing Jack gently on the lips, he walked to his work station, and began sifting through the recent CCTV.

Jack, lifting Owen onto his hip, left the Hub. He set Owen in the SUV and belted him in before setting off for his flat. He called ahead and asked Mairwyn if she'd be willing to act as babysitter for a while. After he heard her cautious agreement, he hung up, not wanting to have to answer difficult questions over the phone.

He parked the SUV and ran around to get Owen out. Carrying him to the door, Jack knocked and Mairwyn opened the door. "I can explain some of what's going on now, but not a lot; most will have to wait 'til Yan and I are together."

"Okay, just tell me why you have a ten year old boy?"

Jack grinned and said "This ten year old boy happens to be one of my employees. His name is Owen, and he was zapped by an alien artefact, which caused him to regress to this age."

"Owen, as in Owen Harper? Ianto's friend? The one Rhi met a couple of weeks ago?"

"Howdy, Ma'am. I had fun teasing tea-boy with the fact I'd met his family before the Captain did. Rhi's really pretty too." Owen said.

Jack nodded slightly at her shocked "I know, a lot to take in, right? And there's still a plethora that you don't know., but we'll get there, after this crisis is dealt with." He then turned to Owen and said, stern once more, "Owen Matthew Harper, if I find out you have said, or done anything unnatural, rude, or about what we do, you will regret it, in both this form and your adult form. Remember who's your boss, and who makes your coffee."

Owen looked suitably scared, so Jack smiled at Mairwyn and said "Thanks, so much. We'll hopefully come and get him back later on. Have a good night, Mairwyn."

All Mairwyn could do was nod, still slightly stunned, as Jack left.

Back at the Hub, Gwen had been found, wandering the streets, by Andy. He'd called Torchwood, saying he'd found a missing girl that greatly resembled Gwen, and asked if it wasn't another of their 'spooky-does'. Ianto had taken the SUV and gone to pick her up, not saying anything; he'd leave the talking to Jack.

Pulling up at the Hub, both Jack and Ianto climbed out of their respective SUVs simultaneously. Jack reached for Gwen, who, deciding to take full advantage of the situation, wrapped her arms and legs around Jack's body and he pulled her to him. Rolling his eyes, Ianto lifted Gwen from Jack's arms and set her on the floor, then, taking her hand, led her to Jack's office. Jack entered several minutes later, and, frowning, said "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, I am not even going to tell you how badly you screwed up. From the second you become an adult again, you are on a months suspension. Following that month's suspension, you will spend a month retraining under Tosh, and Ianto will also serve you only decaf coffee. Until we find out how to change you back, however, you will be locked up in the one of the cells." Gwen sniffled in sorrow, and Jack said "None of that, missy. You did this, you must face the consequences." And Gwen burst into tears.

Suddenly, Gwen began to glow and a bright flash of light momentarily blinded everyone, and when their vision cleared, Gwen stood there, an adult once more. Jack nodded and said "Goodbye, Gwen. Enjoy your suspension." And watched as Gwen slumped from the room in shame and anger.

**A/N: I'm really quite excited about the next chapter. But I won't say anything about it, because I'd hate to ruin it for all you lovely people. So, until tomorrow; TTFN and DFTBA x**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mam joins Torchwood

**Chapter 7**

**Mam joins Torchwood**

Jack and Ianto had returned home- Yan driving Owen's car, so the newly aged man could drive home- and sat down with Mairwyn for 'the talk' (Seren and the twins had decided to go clubbing).

"We work for a secret organisation…" Ianto began

"We're outside the government, and beyond the police…" Jack continued

"We're called Torchwood." The concluded simultaneously.

Mairwyn blinked, "what exactly does 'Torchwood' do?"

"We find flotsam and jetsam that falls through a rift in time and space, which happens to run through Cardiff." Jack said

"That includes alien life forms." Ianto added, and Jack nodded in agreement. "I worked at Torchwood 1," Yan continued, "Lisa worked there too. It was based in – under, Canary Warf. It was Torchwood 1's leader that caused the deaths of almost everyone in Canary Warf, and several hundred civilians. Lisa, well, Lisa died the, in London." Jack squeezed his hand, and Mairwyn, although she wanted to question her son, could tell how hard this was for him, so she stayed silent.

"Yan saved me from a vicious alien the first time we met…" Jack stated, before he and Ianto told their story.

When they finished, Mairwyn was silent for several minutes, before asking cautiously, "why did you decide to tell me?"

Jack smiled. "You are an amazing woman, Mairwyn. Ianto takes after you so much. We need your help. You see, Yan is needed in both the field, and in the Archives, especially considering Gwen's on a month's suspension. The problem is, Yan runs the Tourist Information Centre. We need someone we can trust to man our front. To guard our secrecy. You are the only person I could even think of to do so. The only person not directly involved with Torchwood, who is strong enough to live with the knowledge without getting deeply involved in the danger. Rhys, Gwen's ex, will help you, but he spends a lot of his time doing deliveries for us, or chauffeuring us around. He's also going to becoming out into the field with us soon. We need more people, but I need someone who understands our need for secrecy, and cares for Cardiff, like Yan does."

"Mam, please consider this." Ianto whispered, still not 100% certain Jack was right, but knowing enough to trust his fiancée, and also, trust his Mam. "You know I wouldn't let Jack ask if I wasn't certain this is the right choice." He half lied.

"I guess I've got a job, then." Mairwyn said.

"You'll be paid a fair amount, and we may ask you to act as babysitter again in the future, but for the most part, you'll be working in the Tourist Information Centre. You will have full access to the Hub- Torchwood 3's headquarters, and we'll also train you with a stun gun, as a precautionary measure only. It will reside next to the Hub button." Jack said, smiling warmly, whilst ignoring the shocked, bordering on horrified, expression on Ianto's and Mairwyn's faces.

"Anyway, we'll be off." Jack said, pulling the still shocked Ianto to his feet. "Yan changed the sheets this morning, so you get the master bed. Seren and Owain have the guest room, and Cainwyn can pull the sofa out; it transforms into a bed. Sheets are in the cupboard by the bathroom. Goodnight." And they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8 : Goodbye Gwen

**A/N: Gwen bashing, so enjoy, or not if you actually like Gwen. I dunno how often I'll update this story from now on, school's back and I don't want to get behind on my work, also my keyboard has lost it 'i' button, so writing stories is slightly more difficult than it used to be.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but that which is not publicly recognised.**

**Chapter 8**

**Goodbye Gwen**

_One month later_

Gwen was walking to the Hub, it was her first day back from suspension. She had a good feeling, _maybe Jack, or Owen, or even Rhys will want me again, after they realise how much they missed me._ Well, she had a good feeling right until she saw Rhys, his arms wrapped around the dainty form of a woman. Gwen felt a rage, fuelled by jealousy, fill her now black heart. _How dare he. How dare he cheat on her like that!_ She began to stalk over to her ex-fiancée.

Watching out for Gwen on CCTV, Ianto saw the problem coming, even before Gwen had consciously taken the first step. "Jack!" He shouted. "Gwen's back, and Mam and Rhys are in danger. You gotta go **now**!" Jack nodded and pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist strap. The next thing he sees is an angry Gwen rushing towards Mairwyn and Rhys, who were both slightly puzzled by his appearance.

"Mairwyn, go. Rhys, stun gun." Jack growled. "Now!" They saw Gwen coming from the corner of their eyes, and Mairwyn sprang away with the speed and grace of a dancer three times younger than herself. Gwen launched herself at Rhys like a wild animal, but Jack tackled her, and they tussled on the floor. "What are you going to do, Jack bloody Harkness? Stop me getting the revenge I deserve?"

"What revenge? Rhys isn't yours, and he's not Mairwyn's either. She treats him like another son." Jack replied, still trying to control her.

"Jack, mate, she won't give up."

"I know." Jack said, pulling a stun gun from seemingly nowhere.

"Where'd that come from?" Rhys asked curiously, as Jack shot Gwen in the chest with it.

"My pocket, Yan started putting it in there. I finally took the hint, even if he is so much sexier with it…" Jack said, smirking in recollection of Ianto's general hotness as he'd stunned man after man in the coolest of manners in the warehouse with the space whale, on Rhys's first mission with them, a few days before Tommy went back.

"I'll have to tell him you said that." Rhys muttered as he bent to help Jack lift Gwen.

Heaving Gwen over his shoulder, Jack grinned saucily and said "Please, do."

Rhys rolled his eyes, and began to walk to the secret entrance. Jack said musingly "You know, that sort of tussle is only fun with Ianto." He nodded absently to Mairwyn and continued "Well, at least there was no Myfanwy to almost crush us, although…"

He was stopped by Ianto's voice growling in his ear "Jack, my mother is right beside you."

Jack blushed red before saying "sorry, got caught up in my memories."

Mairwyn just rolled her eyes and shooed them into the Hub. Rhys smirked, amused at his boss's awkwardness. He and Jack had become friends over the past month, with no Gwen between them to create havoc and, on Rhys's part, hatred. Jack liked the sometimes awkward young man, he found him a reliable, caring and efficient worker, who really did help them see how ordinary humans felt. Through him, Jack could feel the awe over discovering new, alien things. It was nice, and he could only do it because Rhys was an open book.

"Ianto!" Jack call, "Level 1 Retcon, please!"

"Already there!" Ianto called in reply.

Rhys looked confused, he'd never heard Jack talk about, let alone ask for, Level one Retcon. "Level 1?" he queried

"It'll wipe all her memories. We'll give her a new life. I have only used it once before." Jack replied.

As Rhys opened his mouth to ask what he meant by all, Tosh and Owen entered the Hub. "Here it is. It's such a damn small bottle, I almost didn't see them." Ianto said, leaving Jack's office, waving a very small bottle around.

"Why's Tea-boy got the bottle of Level 1 Retcon?" Tosh asked.

"More importantly," Owen added, "why's Gwen asleep on my autopsy table?"

"Ohh." Tosh and Owen said, simultaneously realising why.

"I'll start the medical file." Owen said, turning back to his computer without waiting for a reply.

Tosh turned to her computer and began Gwen's new life story. "Oh, I understand." Rhys said, before turning and going to over to the shocked Mairwyn, who had followed Tosh and Owen to see if the group needed anything. "We should go." He muttered to her.

"Jack, why?" Mairwyn asked, still not understanding why the need to erase all of Gwen's memories, and not wanting to leave until she knew there was no other options.

Sighing in sadness, Jack said "Only Level one Retcon ensure there will be no return of the memories, and I don't trust her anymore. She used to be a very suspicious woman, and then she joined Torchwood, and we turned her into what she is now. By wiping all her memories and giving her completely new ones, and a reason fro some blanks in her mind, we can change her personality slightly. The only reason I'm willing to accept this road is that it will greatly improve her life." Mairwyn nodded her understanding and left the Hub, Rhys following after.

An hour later, Tosh entered Jack's office and left a pile of information in front of him. He read through it, before calling for Gwen. It was time.

Gwen arrived and sat in front of him, looking hostile, and extremely angry. Ianto entered with two mugs of coffee, before nodding to Jack and leaving the room. "Drink." Jack said, following his own advice. Gwen lifted her mug and drank. The room stayed silent as they both enjoyed Ianto's coffee. Once Gwen was done, her eyelids began to droop, and she slowly fell asleep. Jack then began to tell her her new history, and her urge to travel to a far off remote place, leaving Cardiff behind for ever. When he finished, he lifted her in his arms, and carried her to St. David's Hotel with Ianto's help, setting her on the bed and leaving. He knew he would never see her again, and that made him feel sad, but also extremely relieved and liberated. He grinned, and pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

**A/N: Please review. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	9. Chapter 9 : Death

******A/N: Morbid chap. title, I know, but I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns TW and DW, I do not.**

**Chapter 9**

**Death**

Everything that had happened over the last couple of days had lead to this. Doctor Martha Jones stared down the barrel of a gun, unarmed and recovering from the alien larvae. She could see Jack and Ianto, Rhys, Tosh and Owen surrounding the Professor, guns raised. Owen was the closest, and he saw the look on the Professor's face. Without a single conscious thought, he pushed Martha out of the way, the bullet ripped through his right shoulder, piercing his lung, before stopping. Gunfire sounded and Martha leapt into action, putting pressure on the wound before he could bleed out. Ianto called for an ambulance, and Tosh shut down the Pharm on her laptop. Rhys positioned the bombs of gas throughout the buildings as the ambulance pulled up. Martha went to the hospital with Owen in the ambulance, and Tosh followed in one of the SUVs. When Rhys got back, he nodded to Jack, before taking Martha's car and leaving. When the police arrived, they arrested everyone, under Ianto's supervision. Once all employees were detained, Jack dragged the Professor's body back into the main building, and climbed into the passenger's seat of the SUV. Ianto drove them out of the explosion radius and stopped. Jack drew in a deep breath, whispered "Rest peacefully," and pressed a button on his wrist strap. They drove away as the Pharm exploded behind them.

The couple went straight home, and fell into their bed, drifting to sleep instantly, only to be awoken with a call from Martha "Hey, Jack. It's Martha."

"And why am I being woken by the voice of a nightingale, Martha Jones?"

"I thought you'd like an update on Owen. He's been out of surgery for three hours; he'll be fine, but his arm won't be working for a while."

"Okay, thanks, Martha."

"No problem, Jack. I can always stay and help; at least until he's able to do most things by himself."

"You are an angel, Martha Jones"

"And don't I know it!" She said before hanging up. Jack flopped back onto bed and, smiling, pulled Ianto to him. "He'll live, and he owes Tosh a date."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I overheard their conversation. You?"

"I know everything." Ianto replied with a straight face, before adding, as though an afterthought "And I was talking to Tosh before we left the Hub."

"So if you know everything, what am I thinking?"

"We can't, Jack. We've got to get up and go to work."

Jack sighed in disappointment before admitting "okay, Yan. I concede the point. You do know everything. Now how about we get to work, and have some fun with our awesome team."

"What do you mean, 'have some fun with'" Ianto asked suspiciously.

"Well, we could all do with cheering up, after yesterday, and if I know Owen, he'll be leaving the hospital today, so I was thinking: Party. We invite Seren, Owain, Cainwyn, Danny, Rhiannon, Johnny, David, Mica and Mairwyn. Rhys can come with a date, and Martha's Tom is here, so he can come. We'll have a spontaneous do at a hotel, a big 'We're-super-glad-you-survived-and-we-stopped-so-much-pain party."

"Okay," Ianto said, "but I will sort it out. Can't trust you with something like this." He teased.

Five hours later, everyone was at the hotel: Owen was carefully dancing with Tosh; Cai was snuggling against her boyfriend, Danny. Owain and Seren were utterly oblivious to the world, gazing deeply into each other's eyes - they were getting married in ten weeks, on Seren's eighteenth birthday; Mairwyn had come alone, but was happily playing with David and Mica; Tom and Martha were in the same state of oblivion that had consumed Owain and Seren.

Ianto pressed a kiss onto Jack's neck. "Good idea, Cariad. Now all we need to think about is what we'll be doing for Christmas. I'm assuming Martha will be with us still, and I'm sure Tom could come for the weekend."

Jack smiled gently as he turned to face his love. "Rhys isn't here. I said he didn't need to come, so he went to visit his parents. They're giving him a hard time about Gwen, still. But, to answer your question, for Christmas, I thought we could have a party on Christmas Eve, and then everyone have Christmas day off, to celebrate it with family."

"Sounds amazing, Jack. I'll start planning the party." Ianto said, and then he began pulling Jack towards the dance floor.

The atmosphere began to wind down toward the end of the impromptu party, when Rhi screamed "Johnny!"

Johnny was on the floor, twitching and unresponsive. The three doctors in the room ran to him and crouched down, in conference. Tom pinned him down, and Owen ran to his bag, thrusting it to Martha, who rummaged through it, and pulled out his stethoscope. Johnny stopped twitching, and lay unresponsive as the doctors checked him over. Rhiannon was clutching the twins and Seren, as Mairwyn pushed the children into the corner, so they couldn't see what was happening, and hugged them. Ianto called for an ambulance, and Jack stood tapping his wrist strap intently. He then said "Move." To the doctors. They did as he asked, and a beam of blue-white light flashed over Johnny's still form. He then tapped some more before shouting in frustration, "Crap, shit fucking device! Why the fuck can't you do something fucking good once in a fucking while!"

Everyone stared at him in shock as he began to cry and swear in multiple languages, ranting for a while. Ianto put his hand on Jack's shoulder, silencing his weeping fiancée.

"What's wrong with him, Jack?" He asked gently.

"I can't save him, Yan. He's too far gone, even if there is a cure."

Everyone gasped at Jack's admission, but Ianto repeated "What's wrong with him?"

"Brain cancer. Bloody brain cancer. He has a malignant tumour in his brain. They don't have a cure for it in the 51st century, let alone here, now. I can't save him. He's family and there's nothing I can do."

They all wept over Johnny's inert body, and two minutes before the ambulance arrived, Johnny's heart stopped beating. He died at a celebration all about their team being alive and well, and although Johnny wasn't technically part of the Torchwood team, he was part of the Torchwood family.

**A/N: Anyway, on that note, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure when I'll be posting from now on. Reviews encourage me to post, and BTW, I do like Johnny, but I want Rhi with someone else, and didn't want her and Johnny to divorce, because I don't want there to be any chance of her getting back with Johnny, and killing him was the only way I could do this. TTFN and DFTBA, friends x**


	10. Chapter 10 : The Christmas Party

******A/N: Hope you enjoy: first bit's a tad depressing, and sorry for killing Johnny, but you're about to find out why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or the characters from Torchwood. Ditto to Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Christmas Party**

Johnny's funeral took place a week after he had died, with all the Torchwood them there, except Rhys, who'd volunteered to watch the rift, saying he'd feel bad about attending, as he'd never met Johnny or Rhiannon. Martha and Tom were present, as was the entire Jones family, minus Daffyd Ifan Jones, of course.

Time moved on and Christmas approached. Jack and Ianto sent the invitations out to the Torchwood family, and some other friends, including Sir Alistair and his second wife, Doris, who had sent a response, saying that whilst he would definitely attend, his late wife, sadly, could not, mostly due to her lack of pulse, and general deadness.

Christmas Eve arrived, and Jack and Ianto were the first to officially arrive at the party. They waited at the door to greet their guests, with their presents safely stashed under the tree. Cainwyn arrived first. She was alone, having recently broken up with Danny. Rhi arrived next, in a black dress and holding a very exited pair of children. Mairwyn, Seren and Owain arrived together, and were closely followed by the Brigadier, Martha and Tom. Rhys, Tosh and Owen were the last to arrive, and they all sat around the large table. Jack had sneakily ensured Rhys and Rhi sat together, and Mairwyn and Sir Alistair were also paired off.

They all feasted on the sumptuous three course meal, and then sat around the Christmas tree. Ianto played Santa, and passed out the presents. They had organised a secret Santa among the adults, to ensure that each adult needed to only get two or three presents, depending on whether they were getting joint presents for the two children, or not. Again, Jack had deviously ensured that Rhys and Rhi were each other's secret Santa, but believed that he would be too obvious if he'd done the same for Mairwyn and Alistair, who were looking decidedly comfortable together.

After the present opening, and multiple jokes, Jack stood and said "I believe that now, we share any news, good or bad. Then we'll sing some carols, and dance a little." He grinned wickedly at Ianto, and said "or a lot." And everyone laughed.

"So, I'll go first. I want to offer a job to Oops and Rhi, Oops will be a field agent, and Rhi will help her Mam, so they can both have days off, and free time. What do you both say?"

"Yes!" Owain replied enthusiastically, whilst Rhi said "Umm, okay. I guess I do need money, now more than ever."

Jack and Ianto grinned at each other, glad their idea was agreeable.

"My turn." Said Seren as she stood up. "I'm pregnant." Everyone rushed to congratulate her, except Cai, who glanced nervously at her feet before standing and saying "I guess this is when I tell you the truth. I'm pregnant, too. That's why Danny left. I said I wanted to keep the baby, he didn't."

Jack, instantly noticing the now awkward mood, stood and said "Congratulations, Cai. I can't wait to see my little niece or nephew. They'll be spoiled rotten!"

Ianto, realising what Jack was doing, stood and repeated his congratulations, before saying, as casually as possible "Where is Danny living now, Cai?"

Fully comprehending her brother's intentions, Cai said "I refuse to tell you, in fact, I ban each and every one of you from approaching him. We all know that each time he saw something weird, you Retconned him, so he won't tell anyone about Torchwood. Therefore there is no need for you to go near him."

Pouting, Owain, Jack and Ianto all nodded, and everyone else laughed at their unhappy expressions.

"Okay, so continuing on with the news telling. Johnny's parents are trying to file for sole custody of David and Mica. They say I'm not a 'fit mother', and want to take my babies." Rhi blurted out, before bursting into tears. Everyone stood, shocked and awkward, until Rhys wrapped his arms gently around her, and pulled her into a hug, muttering "There, there, Rhi. No one here will let them take David and Mica. You have several internationally respected people in this room, who are family. They won't let anything happen."

An murmur of assent flowed around the room, and everything remained tense until Alistair said "I had to steer UNIT in the right direction, again. They'd tried to shoot down a spaceship, that had been hijacked by a bunch of teenage Catkind. The ship was owned by the Shadow proclamation, and, well… let's say their ears were ringing for a while." He completed with a smirk.

Jack laughed and clapped his friend on the back, recalling the time whilst he was still with the Doctor, when they visited him, and ended up almost being killed by both UNIT and a group of Graskes. They'd had a blast, Jack recalled, and the telling off UNIT received, well…

They put Christmas music on, after all the news was shared, and Jack took to the stage, and looking straight at Ianto, began singing. After the momentary shock at how beautiful his voice was, everyone led their partner to the dance floor, until the only people not dancing were Cainwyn, Mica and David- all of whom had fallen asleep under the table, cuddled together- and Ianto and Jack, who stared at each other, as Jack's honeyed tones and smooth voice sang gently and lovingly.

After two songs, Jack put on several tracks to play automatically, and he danced with his partner.

The room remained almost silent as everyone danced, holding their partner close, the need for contact at Christmas time too great to care about time. Eventually, Jack's wrist strap bleeped, and the team sighed as one. They had to go. Alistair drove Mairwyn and Cai home, Tom took Rhi and the kids home, and Owain and Seren left together. Jack turned off the music, and the team left, arriving at the Hub prepared for their Christmas plans to be ruined by aliens trying to conquer Earth. What they arrived to, however, was shocking to say the least. There were seven boxes, with tags, ribbons and holes punctured in. The first box was addressed to Jack and Ianto, the second to Martha and Tom, the third to Owain, and the fourth to Rhys, Rhiannon, David and Mica. The fifth was to Tosh and Owen, the sixth to Cai, and the seventh to Sir Alistair and Mairwyn. They were from the Doctor.

Jack grinned. He knew it, his plans would succeed!

As Jack congratulated himself, Ianto opened their box, and inside was a catlike creature with ruby red fur, and a note. It read:

_Dear Jack and Ianto,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_My present to you is this Henax. They are basically an alien cat. They eat the basic stuff, metal, plastic, left over food; really, they're like rubbish and recycling bins in cute, fluffy forms. They are all different colours as they're all different breeds, but I made sure they were all male, and had their bit cut, so earth wouldn't become populated by them._

_Before I forget, they also act like cats, so you'll get them snuggling you. _

_Enjoy, and Merry Christmas,_

Doctor

**A/N: Ooooh! It is now getting interesting :D Typing up the next chapter now, hope you like how its going-maybe you could tell me, eh? Anyway, I won't see you and you won't see me, but I'll post soon. TTFN and DFTBA!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Feeling old?

******A/N: Quick warble, smutty-ish fluff, no explicit sex scenes, but it is implied, heavily ;) Basically a linking chapter between the previous chapter, and the next chapter, but I couldn't resist, it was too tempting, and I needed the lift, so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff; I do not own TW or DW, even if I wish I did.**

**Chapter 11**

**Feeling old?**

After delivering the Doctor's Christmas presents to everyone who wasn't present at the Hub, Jack and Ianto returned home with Rubius. Ianto, although having rolled is eyes at the name Jack had chosen for their Henax, was secretly amused by, and actually liked the name: it was a male version of the name Ruby (and, well, the Henax does have a beautiful ruby pelt), and Hagrid was one of his favourite Harry Potter character, so it worked in a multitude of ways. Feeding the cat-like creature some plastic wrappers, taken from the ready-meals they'd eaten a few days previously, Ianto hummed Merry Christmas.

Jack pulled Ianto to the sofa and onto his lap, before smirking "feel old yet?"

"Why would I feel old?" Ianto replied, burying his amusement behind his stoic mask, so as not to ruin Jack's fun.

"Well, your baby brother's all grown up and getting married, and having a baby, and your baby sister is also having a baby." Jack stated, his smirk bordering on a leer.

Ianto forced himself to withhold the eye roll he yearned to perform, and responded, still stoic, "I guess, I am, considering…"

"If you want," Jack said in a low, seductive whisper, "I can make you feel young again."

"And just how do you think you can manage that?" Ianto asked, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Like this." Jack growled before cupping Ianto's face roughly between his hands and snogging him senseless.

They paused momentarily to regain their breath, and Ianto gasped "This could work!" before he reinitiated the kiss, and they lost themselves in one another, time no longer having any meaning.

Satiated, they managed to stumble to bed, and they collapsed into each other's arms and slept, soundly and silently, both dreaming of their love.

**A/N: Please review. I'll love you forever, and write more chapters if you write nice reviews, I promise. Anyway, TTFN and DFTBA x**


	12. Chapter 12 : Christmas Day Part 1

******A/N: Okay, so SMUT WARNING at the beginning. I wasn't sure about it, as it's my first truly smutty bit, but I didn't think Christmas day would be complete without it. Just to add, I researched the Brig, and it said he had a son and a daughter. I'm assuming the son's dead, and his daughter's mother left when Kate was about ten, and died before the divorce was finalised. This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry it took so long to post, but I really didn't want to post Christmas Day stuff in November, and I've been away for the last couple of days. Oh, and Seren is affectionately shortened to Ren.**

**Disclaimer: I own Mairwyn, Cai, Ren, Oops and Rubius. That is all; the rest is owned by the BBC**

**Chapter 12**

**Christmas Day Pt 1**

**A.k.a. Family**

The next morning, Christmas morning, to be exact, Jack was woken by Rubius's rough tough running over his chin, followed by an imperial meow. Jack sat up and rubbed the ruby Henax. He purred gently for a minute before removing his head from Jack's hand and butting Ianto's arm with it. Jack laughed when, as Ianto flapped the Henax away, he gave him a regal glare and meowed imperially once more. Understanding his new pet's message, Jack winked and began feathering kisses on every bit of exposed skin. Ianto shivered, but continued sleeping as Jack gradually revealed more of his fiancée. When Ianto was completely uncovered and half aroused, Jack began nipping, sucking and licking all bar one of Ianto's tender spots. Ianto stirred with each little nip, but remained in slumber, his arousal growing. Rolling his eyes, Jack approached Ianto's engorged member and took it in his mouth, instantly deep-throating him. Ianto jerked awake and moaned as his orgasm built, but as he neared his peak, Jack released him with a faint pop before he could come.

"Jack!" Ianto growled.

"Sorry, Yan; no time for fun, gotta get ready for your family. I believe a shower is needed. We only have ten minutes before they're due." Jack grinned, teasingly.

"But, Jack…"

Smirking, Jack pulled the half-asleep, highly aroused Ianto to the shower, where they spent half an hour ravishing each other.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack grinned as they dried each other tenderly.

"Coffee first." Ianto groaned tiredly.

Jack's ten minutes turned out to be an hour, and the couple were dressed and caffeinated by the time the doorbell rang. Cai, Ren and Oops arrived first, and together. They were soon followed by Rhi, David and Mica. Ten minutes later, Mairwyn arrived with the Brigadier. Jack grinned as he greeted them. He knew they'd get together, but he had expected Sir Alistair to be spending Christmas day with his daughter, and her husband and children-the only living family he had left. Jack asked him to help with drinks, before leading him to the kitchen and asking "What happened to Christmas with Kate?"

Alistair sighed "Derek happened."

"Kate's husband?"

"Yeah. He told her yesterday that they were going to his parents today, and as their house is so small, and in Scotland, it would be best if I not go. I was with Mair when Kate told me. She said she was sorry, but even though she no longer loved Derek, she wanted to try and make things work between them, as she doesn't want her children growing up without a parent, like she had to when Fiona left us."

Jack wrapped the Brig in a hug and then, grabbing the drinks and leading the way to the lounge, said "Well, Alistair, you are welcome here, and if what I hope will happen, happens, you will be part of this family. In fact, I think you already are!"

**A/N: Will be posting the next part of Christmas Day soon. It will be longer than this, so fear not. I hope you enjoyed this, and want to tell me. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	13. Chapter 13 : Christmas Day Part 2

******A/N: Next bit, I'll talk more later, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Chapter 13**

**Christmas Day Pt 2**

**A.k.a. Presents**

The Christmas tree twinkled in the corner of the room, and everyone got comfortable, preparing themselves for the gift giving ceremony. Ianto placed a cheesy Santa hat on his head, and, picking up the first present, read out "To Mica, Merry Christmas, Much love, Gram."

Mica rushed up and tore off the paper, squealing as she saw two books. Harry Potter a Maen yr Athronydd and the same book, in English. Hugging the two to her chest, she murmured her thanks happily.

"To David, Merry Christmas, Much love, Gram." Ianto read next. David approached as quickly as Mica, but upon revealing a book, he tried to force a smile and the same joy Mica had displayed, but he wasn't fooling anyone, so Mairwyn said "Come here, Cariad." And, gathering him in a hug, said "I think you'll like this book. It's based on a group of children with dyslexia and ADHD, and how they're like that for a reason. Rick Riordan wrote it for his son, who suffers with both. It's got sword fighting and monsters and gods and heroes. And, Cariad, I promise we can read it together."

David nodded and hugged his Gram, before moving back to his seat, happy once more.

An hour later, the present exchange was nearing its end. Mica had been given a signed, first edition copy of Enid Blyton's 'Adventures of the Wishing-Chair' from Jack and Ianto; the Sylvanian families' Beachwood Hall from Rhi; Ren and Oops gave her furniture for the house, and Cai gifted her with the Keats cat family.

David had been given a Nintendo DS from Jack and Ianto, four DS games from Ren and Oops, and another three from Cai. Rhi had given him a violin- he was having lessons at school, but had to use school violins, which needed retuning every ten minutes (the teacher told Rhi he was extraordinarily talented for a boy his age, and the only time Rhi and his teachers saw him relax and calm down was when he was playing).

Cainwyn was given a piece of harmless alien tech. by Jack and Yan. When turned on, it produced a hologram of the Milky Way, with the ability to zoom so far that it was like looking at the street view on Google Maps. The rest of the family gave her different textbooks of astrophysics, and she had sighed happily with her gifts.

Owain and Seren received joint gifts from everyone, with Jack and Ianto giving them a weekend at a luxury hotel, all expenses paid. Mairwyn gave them a delicate china tea set, as she knew they both preferred tea to coffee, and Cai gave them ten types of tea. From Rhi and the kids, they received a framed copy of the photo of the entire Jones family, Mairwyn, Jack, Yan, Cai, Johnny, Rhi, Ren, Oops, David and Mica.

Ianto received different types of coffee beans from Cai, Ren and Oops; a new tie - red - from his mam; a large red mug from Rhi and the kids; and from Jack, he was given a wrist strap that looked suspiciously like the vortex manipulator which resided on Jack's left wrist. Jack had grinned and flashed his with a wink when Yan had opened it with a look of shock. He'd almost said "Why are you giving me your vortex manipulator, Jack?", but as Jack's was on his wrist, it couldn't be his, so where had he gotten it from?

Jack was given two tickets to the Phantom of the Opera by Ren, Cai and Oops-he'd told the girls he'd seen it years ago, which was true, but he hadn't mentioned that it was the first ever showing of it that he'd seen. Rhi and the kids gave him a framed picture of the entire Torchwood family- it would be put up with the other pictures that hung on the walls. Mairwyn gave him Welsh lessons- the hours were flexible, suiting his job, and Jack had rolled his eyes at the gift, whilst Yan smirked and everyone else laughed. And finally, Yan had gifted him with a pair of braces. They were the same as the ones that he and Jack had…broken… several weeks before. This gift caused confusion on everyone else's faces as Yan blushed a furious red and Jack smirked in remembrance.

Rhi was given a large framed painting of herself, Johnny and the kids from Jack and Ianto; a week long holiday, with spa treatment and child day care, so Rhi could relax whilst Mica and David enjoyed themselves in a safe environment, from Cai, Ren and Oops. She was also given a gold locket with the kids pictures inside, and an inscription saying 'Cryfder fy nghalon a llawenydd bywyd'.

Mairwyn received a signed first edition of Oscar Wilde's 'The Importance of Being Ernest" from Jack and Ianto; two tickets to the Opera from Cai, Ren and Oops; and a silver locket from Rhi, David and Mica. It held a picture of the Torchwood family, and a picture of the Jones family, and had an inscription that read 'Fy nheulu yn fy nerth tragwyddol'.

The Brig was presented with one present, and, as he opened it, Jack snuck out to grab the present he and Yan had planned to give him on New Year's Eve. The first was from Mairwyn, and she had signed it from everyone. It was simply a book, but on the front page, she had written 'Dearest Alistair, Welcome to the family, with love, Mairwyn.' Jack re-entered the room as the Brig was gently bestowing a kiss on Mairwyn's lips. He coughed and tossed the small, well wrapped present at Alistair, who caught it reflexively and opened it. He drew out a green crescent moon shaped pendant and gasped. "How…?"

"We were worried about you; you've been looking ill recently, so we, well Yan- you know I'm not good with early 21st century computers-, hacked your medical records. It was pure luck and coincidence this fell through the rift the next day."

Sir Alistair smiled gratefully before slipping the pendant around his neck and sighing as he felt it begin to work instantly.

"The Doc said you need to leave it on for a month; no removing it for anything. You'll be as good as new then. No cancer, no arrhythmia, and no insomnia. The healing crystal will virtually reset your body- it's like having a set of slow working nanogenes beside your heart." Jack grinned.

"Why…?" The Brig asked with a slight frown.

"Well," Jack said, tugging his ear, "the Doc wouldn't be happy if we had the ability to help, but did nothing." Jack paused, and smiled gently, "and as I said earlier, you're family."

Ianto nodded in agreement and the old man sighed in pleasure.

**A/N: Anyway, please review. Translations- the H.P. book was book 1. 'Cryfder fy nghalon a llawenydd bywyd' means 'My heart's strength and my life's joy' and 'Fy nheulu yn fy nerth tragwyddol' means 'My family is my eternal strength.' (Google Translate is to be blamed if these are wrong).**

**I know I suck but, yes, I have made David dyslexic, and, yes, he does have ADHD also, but to counteract all the crap I've given him, he is a friggin genius with the violin.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and again, please review. I'm looking forward to a bit I've got coming up soon (haven't written it yet, but I'll get there), so TTFN and DFTBA x**


	14. Chapter 14 : Christmas Day Part 3

******A/N: Okay, so now you find out why Owain's nickname is Oops. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TW, Ianto, Tosh and Owen would still be alive, and Gwen would have never remembered after the retcon (first episode) **

**Chapter 14**

**Christmas Day Pt 3**

**A.k.a. Why Oops?**

Jack left the room, and came back with light snacks, the agreed upon substitute for lunch. He paused in the doorway to watch the scene in front of him. His newest family were laughing at a shared joke. A wave of melancholy caused Jack to frown; he had no idea how long he could stay with this family- his favourite adoptive family, if he was being honest. He knew they would all leave him, even his fiancée would. Sighing, he shook of the depressive thoughts before they utterly destroyed his joy in the day, and he continued into the room. Sitting down next to Ianto after placing the food on the table, he sighed once more. He hadn't managed to shake the huge fear of his future; the future in which Ianto would be gone, and he would have to carry on.

Sensing Jack's mood, Ianto gripped his face gently and kissed him. It took Jack a moment to respond, as he was surprised by the suddenness, but as he did, the kiss grew more and more passionate, until both men could only think of the feelings their lips created together. Jack raised a hand to Ianto's face, stroking his cheek tenderly before reaching to his neck and pulling him in closer.

Their kiss was interrupted by Owain's shout of "Oi, boys, get a room!"

Ianto broke the kiss, and, turning to his baby brother with a raised eyebrow and sardonic tone, said "As it happens, Oops, we have a room. It just so happens that you're in it." He then turned back to Jack and began kissing him once more. The kiss lasted about a minute before the couple had to break apart as their laughter could no longer be restrained. Everyone else joined in, and Owain sat and pouted.

As the laughter died down, Jack frowned slightly before asking "I've been wondering for a while: Why Oops?"

That brought another wave of laughter from Mairwyn, Rhi, Cai and Yan. Owain scowled, Seren and Alistair looked confused, David and Mica shrugged and returned to watching 'Miracle on 34th Street', and Jack pouted for being left out of something obviously amusing.

As the laughter abated once more, Rhi said "Mam and Tad had gone to a funeral in Aberystwyth, and I'd been left in charge as I was 16, so, of course I decided to leave Yan looking after the twins."

"I was 11, and the twins were 6" Ianto injected, receiving a glare from Rhi for his interruption.

"As I was saying, I'd gone out with Johnny, leaving this tall, gangly, _mature_ 11 year old in charge of the terrors."

"So, of course, I took them to the park." Ianto said, receiving an eye roll from Rhi and Cai.

"Oops had a secret hiding place he would sneak off to. It was under one of the slide towers, and the floor above where he was was made of red metal mesh, so he could still see the sky. Anyway, that day, he went straight to his spot and lay down, eyes closed, daydreaming. I'd gone off to the swings- I loved swinging high- and Ianto had gone to sit on the bench with a book."

"One minute I'm reading Jules Verne, and the next there's this shrill scream, followed by high-pitched 'You skanky little bastard, what the fuck are you doing'."

"So of course you went to investigate." Jack said, pleased he was keeping up with the story, before muttering "sorry" as Ianto glared at him for interrupting.

Cai sighed and continued "From where I was swinging, I could hear the stunned 'oops' escape from Owain's lips before he jumped up and ran to Yan. I ran for Yan too, and we met in this big open space in the middle of the playground. Owain said oops again as he realised that to large rugby players were chasing after him."

"Hey, it wasn't so much the rugby players I was worried about; that girl could scream, and I really didn't want to look up at her, well, whatsit again. I swear she wasn't wearing any knickers. It was terrifying!"

This confession left everyone, bar a scowling Owain, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. Once everyone calmed down, Ianto continued. "So anyway, there we were, scrawny me stood with Owain cowering behind me, mumbling oops over and over, and Cai stood beside him. The boys stopped in front of me, and said 'Move outta that way, titch. We gotta knock some manners into that whimpy brat.' I, of course, rolled my eyes and said 'That 'whimpy brat' happens to be my brother, and a six year old boy. Now, you're what, fifteen/sixteen, and you and I both know that my brother had no intentions of looking up her skirt. Plus, look how bad it would be for you if you beat up a child, in a playground, for playing. I'm pretty sure you'd both end up in a Juvenile Detention Centre until you were eighteen, and your rugby carers would go down the drain. So why don't you back off, and we can ignore this little escapade into child abuse that you both seem extraordinarily excited to pursue.'" Ianto grinned in remembrance. "They shrugged and walked away. Couldn't argue with me; I was to clever for them."

"Yeah, him and that damn eidetic memory." Rhi added, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Aaaannyway," Cai said with an eye roll, "The girl squealed-quite shrilly, really- before trying to reach round Yan and grab Owain. Yan grabbed her wrist, and, turning, threw her over his hip onto the ground. He was still holding her wrist, and decided to pinch the pressure point before saying in that cold anger voice of his 'Don't you ever dare lay a finger on him.' He then grabbed our hands and marched us home. Owain was still saying oops; I think he was in shock."

"Best bit was, though; the girl was in my year." Rhi stated "Charlotte Elizabeth Williams- no relation to Rhys, before you ask- and yes, she was the biggest slut in our year. Was pregnant at sixteen."

The room filled with laughter as Owain declared 'Well, I'm officially never going to live this down!"

Eventually, Owain joined in, and the family calmed down slightly and continued cracking jokes and telling stories.

**A/N: So, I hoped you enjoyed that. I was trying to come up with something embarrassing, and this is all I could think of, well, all I could think of that made Yan into a ninja genius, and to be honest, if you think the scene unlikely, as Yan was, at the time , being abused by his Tad, I'd like to remind you all that it was due to Yan that none of his siblings were physically abused. He stood up for them, so of course he'd do this.**

** Anyway, rant over *deep breath* I've decided that I'm going to write a completely AU story, but I won't begin posting it until this fic is complete, which will hopefully be within the next few months, although maybe not, as I've got AS exams in January, so...**

**Thanks again, and please remember to review. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	15. Chapter 15 : Christmas Day Part 4

******A/N: Merry Christmas & Happy New Year (especially a Happy New Year!). Sorry for not posting for so long, been really busy with school and Church. Just going to say, I am Catholic; I dislike the homophobia shown by my religion, and this is my way of fixing both that and providing a reason for Jack and Ianto to still only be engaged. I have nothing against Pope Benedict, but don't see him making the changes I've implied, so please don't hate me. **** Now enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the widely recognised characters, but I wish sometimes I did. Maybe Ianto would be alive still, and Jack wouldn't be lonely.**

**Chapter 15**

**Christmas Day Pt 4**

**A.k.a. Alone at last**

Rhi was the first to leave, carrying a sleeping Mica and trailed by a drowsy David. Then the twins and Ren left together. As Mairwyn and Alistair were leaving, Mairwyn turned to Jack and asked abruptly "So, When are you planning on making an honest man of my son?"

"Well, I was waiting for the Catholic Church to…well…allow and accept homosexual marriages." Jack said with a slight blush.

"You do realise that that will never happen, so you'll be waiting a while."

"Actually, I have it on good information that Pope Benedict will die in 2013, and be replaced with a man who will change many things. It's not just the First Contact and expansion from there that occurs in this century. When I say everything changes, I do mean politics and the like as well as alien contact."

"So you're Catholic then?"

"No, Catholicism is little more than a cult, like the Druids are to you, in my time. I was raised in a belief that hasn't been created yet, but is similar to Ancient Greek religions and the like, insomuch as that there are a Pantheon of gods and goddesses."

"Why do you wait, then?" she queried curiously.

"I wait because Ianto was raised Catholic. It is his beliefs I intend to honour, as it is the remainder of his life he is pledging to me, and I don't have the ability to grow old with him."

Mairwyn nodded her understanding before bidding him farewell and moving to her son and then out of the door.

Once they left, Jack pulled Ianto to him and plundered his mouth with his tongue. Ianto's knees almost buckled at the strength of love and need shown in Jack's dominating kiss. Jack began slowly stripping Ianto as they drifted into the bedroom. Ianto could feel the need building inside him as Jack pushed the bedroom door open with his knee, and Ianto drew away from Jack slightly, to strip him to the almost-naked state Ianto was now in.

The couple collapsed on the bed, feeling caressing each other and tracing familiar lines. Ianto pulled away from Jack's mouth and said "Did you really mean it? We're getting married in 2013?"

Jack stopped stoking Ianto's back and looked deep into his lover's eyes and said "Yes, I've booked St. Mary's Catholic Church for the day the Pope will decree as the day homosexuals can marry in the eyes of God and the Church, that date being the 21st June, 2013. We'll have to wait five years, but in two and a half years, we can perform the Bonding Ceremony of my people, to ensure our family realises how serious we are."

"Are…are you sure, Jack, about the Bonding Ceremony. You did tell me…"

"That the bonds are for life, and remain a part of the survivor if/when one dies. Of course I mean it, Yan. I love you more than I have loved anyone else, ever. You have easily become the reason I return to life, and the sanity when everything becomes too much. It's you who has changed me the most. Sure, the Doc stopped me from being a conman, but you make me a better person, and gave me courage to talk and change. Had I not met you…"

"…you mean, had I not stalked you…" Ianto interrupted, half jokingly.

"…_**had I not met you...**_" Jack said forcefully before continuing "I would have stagnated, waiting for the Doctor. I was already beginning to, in fact. Love you, and would rather deal with missing you and being in pain with the loss of our bond, than never have you at all."

Ianto smiled joyfully "I love you, too, so much."

Jack grinned and dived under the bed, pulling out a messily wrapped present and presented it to Ianto, who grinned and passed him a tidily wrapped present. Ianto delicately unwrapped the red paper to reveal a pair of pyjamas and a photo frame, with a picture of Jack and Ianto that Ianto knew had been taken the previous night. He saw an inscription on the frame that read 'Together for all eternity. Never doubt and never forget.' He turned to Jack kisses him deeply before asking "Why pyjamas? I never wear any."

"It was a tradition of my family. Every Winter Solstice, Mum would present Dad, me and Grey with new pjs, and we would present her with a pair. Then we'd find our presents wrapped in the pjs, three gifts, one from each family member."

Ianto nodded, understanding the full meaning of what Jack had done.

Jack then ripped his blue wrapping paper apart to reveal a pack of socks -black- and a gold locket. Inside the locket were two photos, one of Jack and Ianto, and the other was of Jack's entire family. Ianto had photo-shopped pictures of the Jones family, the Torchwood team (not with Gwen, of course), the ninth and tenth reincarnations of the Doctor, Martha, Rose, Mickey, Estelle, Alice, Stephen, Elizabeth and Peter (Elizabeth being his late wife, and Peter his late son, both having died from Spanish Influenza after WWI). There were also others, people Ianto didn't know who were, but knew they were important to Jack, as he kept their photos in his memory box. The picture came out looking extremely weird and crowded, especially considering it was locket-sized, but Ianto knew it had been the best thing in the world to do as soon as he saw Jack's tear glistening eyes.

Jack leant in and kissed Ianto roughly before whispering "Thank you," and then declaring "Screw 2 ½ years, let's get bonded in a month."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack, saying "If you're sure."

To which Jack replied "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

The men kissed once more before falling asleep, tired by the over-emotional day, and their almost-lovemaking. That Christmas, neither boy ate the full Christmas roast the Captain had cooked, however they did enjoy their Bubble and Squeak, cold turkey and cold bread sauce dinner on Boxing Day.

**A/N: I don't know when I'll have the next bit typed up, so please don't hate me if it isn't soon. Reviews make me post more, and also write more. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, **** TTFN and DFTBA x**


	16. Chapter 16 : A single life

**Chapter 16**

**A single life**

When Ianto had taken everyone to the Electro Theatre, the last thing he had expected to do was save his fiancée's grandson's life._ And yet…_

Stephen was one of the people who had had their last breath stolen. Along with his normally absent father. Ianto remembered the look on Jack's face as he recognised one of the victims, one Joseph Carter, his ex-son-in-law.

At first, it had seemed as though Jack was glad; protective instinct, Ianto supposed. Then he remembered the look of utter despair when the idiot of a nurse had ranted "His seven year old son's in paediatrics. They haven't been able to contact the mother, one Alice Carter. Probably doesn't give two hoots about her son, left him in the custody of the father most likely, poor man." She had scoffed as she mentioned Alice, but Jack was already gone, sprinting down the corridors to the Paediatrics Ward. Ignoring the nurse's outraged cries, Ianto had dashed after him and halted in a doorway.

Jack had been sat grasping the tiny, delicate hand of a pale, unresponsive blonde boy, and Ianto had felt the urge to cry, but his empathy abilities could sense enough from Jack to know that if Ianto even let a single tear roll from his eye, Jack would collapse, unable to function with despair. Ianto was the only thing keeping him supplied with strength and hope at that moment.

Ianto had approached, squeezing his shoulder and said "Everything will be fine, Jack. He'll be fine. I'll find Alice and bring her here, so you can leave Stephen safe with her whilst we save him."

Jack had smiled weakly and leaned into Ianto, kissing the hand that rested on his shoulder. "Love you, Yan." He had murmured. Nodding, Ianto had left the room.

It had taken him an hour to get through to Alice and for her to arrive at the hospital. She had entered the room quickly, eyes wide with fear. Ianto had watched as her eyes flashed angrily at Jack before settling on her son's still form. The anger had then melted into despair and fear once more, and Ianto had stepped forward and wrapped her into an instinctive hug, holding his partner's daughter tightly. It would have been odd, had the situation been different, knowing that this woman, who was his lover's daughter, was older than him, but that feeling had never hit, as Ianto whispered "This wasn't Jack's fault, Alice, but know that he, and his team, are doing everything in their power to save him, and will continue to do so, for Jack. Your father is a special man, Alice, and the loyalty his team have for him extends to all his family."

"Who are you?" She had asked, her voice quivering with both hope and anger.

"Ianto Jones: Torchwood Archivist, Field Agent, Coffee Boy, Second-in-Command and Fiancée of Captain Jack Harkness."

"Why…" She had said, her anger becoming dominant.

"Why would I marry Jack? Because I love him, and he loves me. Or were you going to say 'Why would you be comfortable hugging his daughter?' And my answer would be because I love him, and he loves me, and he needs me.

"Jack needs both of us, now. He needs you to stay with Stephen so he can have the ability to think without worrying about you both. He needs you to not shout at him for something that he didn't cause. He needs you to tell him to save Stephen." _He needs you to accept him._ Ianto had thought, but was not willing to say due to the circumstances.

Ianto knew he'd said the right things, as Alice straightened and pulled away from Ianto's arms. "Dad, you need to go. I'll look after Stephen. You need to help your team save him, because if he dies, so help me, I'll never forgive you." She'd said fiercely, causing Ianto to feel oddly proud of her. Jack had nodded and left her and Stephen alone, placing tender kisses on their foreheads as he had departed. Ianto had nodded once to Alice before striding after him.

They had managed to capture all but the Ghostmaker on film-Jack's idea, with Ianto helping him develop it. Jack had chased the Ghostmaker down, still carrying the camera, and Ianto had been running at his side when they had managed to corner the Ghostmaker in an alley. Ianto had dived forwards to catch the falling flask as the last breaths flew from it. He had closed it as soon as and as quickly as possible, but it was too late, only one breath had remained. 27 people were dead. _At least they're free_ Ianto thought.

"Stephen." Jack had said, before saying "Yan, he didn't come out. Joe did. Loads of people did, but I didn't see Stephen."

They had rushed to the hospital and released the breath back into Stephen's mouth. Alice and Jack watched Stephen like hawks, hopeful he would move, fearful of what would happen if he didn't. Ianto was now standing back and watching with an arm around Jack's waist.

Stephen awoke, sounding much like when Jack resurrected, and Alice rushed to his side, engulfing him in a hug. Jack turned and wrapped Ianto in a hug, whispering "You saved him, Ianto. You saved Stephen."

"But I wasn't quick enough, Jack." He said, nuzzling into Jack's neck. "Everyone else died. I didn't save enough."

"Ianto Jones," Jack said in a lightly scolding tone, "you listen to me. You save that little boy, and we stopped them. You were a part of that, as you are now the reason that that boy is still alive. Alive and well, and he will grow up and change the world, whether in a large or small way, he'll do that because of you."

Ianto snorted and said teasingly "You're only saying that because he's your grandson."

"I am not! He may be my grandson, but you did save him, and he will change the world, just as each and every single human and every single decision made changes the world. And so what if he's my grandson. In my eyes, that makes you all the more special, as you can save someone so important to me, yet worry over how I perceive your inability to save the others."

A cough emanated from the too silent bed and Jack and Ianto turned guiltily to the two people sat on the bed. Alice looked furious, whilst Stephen looked pale and confused.

"Uncle Jack…?" He asked, causing Jack to whisper "Uh-oh, we're in big trouble now."

"Nah, she's too relieved to have Stephen alive and healthy." Ianto whispered in reply, but both men shared a disbelieving glance.

"Well, Alice, balls in your park here." Jack said nervously.

"Tell him." She said, leaving the room in a huff.

And so Jack took a seat next to his grandson and told him a story, filled with action, adventure, miracles and love. Stephen listened without comment, until Jack was finished, and he said "Love you, Grandpa."

Blinking back tears, Jack said "Love you too, Stephen."


	17. Chapter 17 : Reunion with a BANG! Pt 1

**A/N: Okay, no message with the last chapter. I forgot. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though. The next few chapters are all parts of one big chapter (Reunion…with a BANG!). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Chapter 17**

**Reunion…with a BANG!**

**A.k.a. Jack's Fragments**

They approached the site cautiously, a three-month pregnant Cai and Tosh had remained at the Hub to coordinate.

"Owain, stay with the SUV." I order, before indicating for the others to follow me carefully. Our guns were drawn and steady in our hands. "I'll go in first, and check the closest reading. If it's safe, I'll call you in. Remember, the readings are of life forms, but they haven't moved since the alarms went off. Be careful!"

The three men in front of me nodded seriously, and I turned to the warehouse. _Here goes nothing_! Entering the warehouse, I looked around before cautiously approaching the closest signal. "Shit! It's a bomb!" I said over the comm.s.

"Are they all bombs, Jack?" Rhys asked.

"I'll check. All of you stay out. I've only got thirty seconds left." I tell them as I begin to run. _Shit! Shit! Shit! And again, shit! _"They're all bombs. I' don't have enough time to…"

"JACK, GET OUT NOW!" Ianto shouted, before my entire world was blown apart.

Gasping back to life with rubble crushing me, making my body unable to heal the damage is not an experience I ever want to go through again. My ear tickled as blood ran from it , pushing the crushed comm.s device out. My chest hurt. Heck, everything hurt!

'_Ianto!'_ I call desperately, **hoping** the connection between us was strong enough, **knowing** that by beginning the bonding process now, I would be unable to speak aloud until it was complete. _Damn stupid alien genetics! _I think before again blasting _'Ianto!'_

'_Jack?'_ came the timid reply.

'_Yan, it hurts!'_ I said, trying to breathe, trying to hold on to life, trying to just stop the pain from being too much.

'_Where are you, Jack?'_ Ianto asks.

I sent him a brief picture, what I saw before the blast.

'_We're coming, Jack! Hold on!'_

'_It hurts, Yan.'_

'_So, tell me how we're doing this? I thought we had to be bonded before your 51__st__ century mind could link to my 21__st__ century mind.'_

'_That's how it should be, were I a pure human, or even 90% human, but I'm not. My mum was a 50% shape shifting humanoid, Merambers. My dad was 75% human, the rest was a race of aliens called the Neregs, in which both the men and women bore the children.'_

'_You're an alien then?'_ Ianto asked cautiously.

I groaned mentally, both with his suggestion and the pain. _' I am human, as more than 75% of my DNA is human, although, I have 20% shape shifting genes, and 4.95% It was a close thing.'_

'_You have to have 75% human DNA to be considered human?'_

'_More. It was said that any less than 75% made you a hybrid. My mum was a hybrid, but her maternal family were all pure Merambers, her paternal family were all pure human. Sad really; Nan and Poppa ran away to be together- purest families- and had Mum. Mum ran when her maternal family came hunting. They caught up and killed Nan and Poppa, but Mum got away. She met Dad and two years later, they had me. Then the pack found her. They almost killed her, tearing apart her stomach to prevent her bearing children. They didn't want to share their genetics, their abilities with the humans of the 51__st__ century, but they didn't know about me. Later on, after we moved to a tiny town in the Boeshane Peninsular, Dad got pregnant by Uncle Lapis, and together they had Grey. Mum was happy, because Uncle Lapis was Dad's best friend, and they had only done it so Mum could have another child._

'_Grey was beautiful, and 93% human. He would be able to bear children, like me and Dad. Then they came and everything went to hell. Dad was killed, Grey was taken, Uncle Lapis went to war, and I shifted for the first time.'_

'_You…shifted?'_

'_I changed into the hereditary merloupe; similar to a wolf, but larger, faster, stronger and a damn site more agile. Mum wasn't sure if I had the ability to shift, because I was only 20%, but I did, and my merloupe for was large, larger than a normal merloupe. She taught me quickly to control the shifts- it was too dangerous, but the pack found me and I ran, Mum was killed. That was when I went to war.'_

'_How old?'_

'_Fourteen.' _I drew a deep breath in as the rubble shifted, wincing as pain stabbed through my body. _'I joined the Time Agency two years later, after my best friend had been killed in front of me, because he was the weak one. I was an Agent for ten years, when one day I woke up with no memory of the previous two years. I went rogue and became a conman. Met the Doctor a few years later, and travelled with him and Rose for about a year before… well, you know the rest.'_

'_So you're an alien werewolf?' _Ianto asked after several minutes of silence; he was probably afraid that I'd died again, or gone unconscious.

'_NO! I'm not a werewolf! The Doc would destroy me if I were. Also, I've eliminated multiple werewolves before.' _I add, proud of what I'd managed to pull off. '_I saved the royal family. Killed the werewolf virus in their bloodstream. Took forever, considering how many of her kids she bit. And how many of their kids they bit. Was a long job, but got it done before Torchwood found me.'_

'_What happened when Torchwood found you?'_

'_Torture. Multiple deaths. Threats. They wanted me to work for them. Would have sent me to the bottom of the bay. Death by drowning. You here yet? Can't hold on much longer.'_

'_We're nearly there, Jack.' _Ianto said panicking_ 'Just hold on a little longer. Tell me about you family.'_

'_Not much to tell. Dad was killed. Mum was killed. Uncle Lapis was killed. Nan was killed. Poppa was killed. Granny died. Grandpa died. Grey was taken, probably killed. No aunts. No proper uncles. No cousins. Had a dog. She died when I was eight. No one else.'_

'_What about your children? Partners?'_

'_My first partner was John Hart. Then Tristan. Had Julian with Trist. I carried him. Jules was beautiful. Pregnancy was difficult. He died. Was two. Trist had taken him out. Crossfire. Stupid war. Both…gone…dead…killed._

'_Didn't have anyone special after that. Not 'til the Doc and Rose. Loved them, but like siblings. Then…Bad Wolf. After, no one until Elizabeth. Was beautiful. No family. Met by chance. Loved her. Had Peter. Was pregnant when she died. Eight months. Little girl. First girl born in my family in generations. Called her Amissa. Means 'Lost'…Latin._

'_Found Estelle before WWII. Sent eight years with her… over…course of war…beyond. Am fading Yan.'_

'_Jack. JACK! You have to stay awake until I find you. Tell me more.'_

'_Left her two years after war. Just walked out. Found her again. Said was own son. She knew. I knew that. She knew I knew. Still didn't tell her. Too dangerous. After Estelle…Lucia. She gave me Melissa. Then took her away. Alice hated me…Lucia's poison. Got her back though. You did because you saved Stephen._

'_Only you after Lucia. Only you as my partner. Got a new family too. Tosh…like a daughter. Owen…like a son. Rhys…cousin. Then your family. Love them. Love you. Yan… I'm… Really… Sorry…Can't…Hold…'_

'_Jack. It's okay. Let go. We've got you. You're safe. I'm here.'_ Ianto wrapped his mind around Jack's like a blanket and Jack sighed his last breath in relief. Safe. With Ianto.

**A/N: Please review. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	18. Chapter 18 : Reunion with a BANG! Pt 2

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Chapter 18**

**Reunion…with a BANG!**

**A.k.a. Chaos and Jack's silence**

He came awake in Ianto's arms, no dramatic gasps and fear-filled struggling. _'Yan, is everyone okay?'_

"We're all fine Jack. You've got to get up, though. Everyone's worried. You haven't said a word."

'_Can't. Mating instinct's too strong. Only mind-speech, only with you. At least until we... mate.'_ Jack grinned salaciously at Ianto, who proceeded to roll his eyes, with a hint of a smile.

"Guys, we have a problem. Reports of power outage at the hospital and fire station, alien in police station, ghosts in the power station. The rift seems to have gone haywire!" Tosh's voice sounded over the comm.s.

Ianto relayed the information to the comm.-less Jack, who then told him to relay his orders to the team.

"Everyone back to the SUV. Owen, hospital. Rhys, police station. Ianto and Owain, power station. The fire station will have to wait a short while. Now move!"

Everyone gathered looked at Jack, who rolled his eyes before going to the SUV and hopping in the drivers seat. Everyone shared a bemused look before joining him. Jack drove wildly around Cardiff, practically kicking people out of the car when they hesitated at Ianto's orders. _'I don't understand why they don't listen to you more, you are Second in Command, after all.'_

'_Maybe because you're still around? Or maybe because this is an uncertain situation. You know your manipulator blinked and bleeped earlier.'_ Ianto replied, already at the power station.

'_It did?'_

'_Yeah, just before you woke.'_

'_Oh, I guess I should check it.' _Jack said, fiddling with his wrist strap. He jumped out of the SUV and played the message. "_**Why is it I always get the answering machine? What's more important than me? No matter, did you like the gifts? Thought your team may appreciate them, are your numbers down now? Shame really. Oh well, I guess all I really wanted to say is: You messed with the wrong ex. Now your going to lose everything you care about, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. Say bye-bye to your team, and come find me. Shouldn't be too hard."**_

'_DAMN! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!'_

'_What, Cariad? What is it?'_

'_Hart. John fucking Hart. He's behind this, and he's no where near finished yet. You need to call you mother. Tell her to round Rhi, Cai, Ren and the kids up and take them to Flat Holm. They should be safe there. Then get Tosh out of the Hub. Tell her to go to the Fire Station and deal with their problems.'_

'_What about you?'_

'_I'm meeting Hart…at the Hub.'_ He sighed before getting back into the SUV and driving to the Hub. When he arrived, Cai and Tosh were gone, and it was completely empty. He picked up a pad of paper and a pen and began to write the questions he had for John, along with why he couldn't talk.

As he finished writing, he was grabbed from behind, and transported to a rooftop. "Greetings all!" John's voice boomed from beside him. "Captain John Hart here. How about each and every one of you stop what you're doing and run to the nearest rooftop. Should be easy, and we wouldn't want you to miss the show, would we, Jackie-boy?"

Jack shook his head and sent _'Go, Yan, and tell the others to, also.'_

"Aw, not talking to me, Jackie-boy? You wound me." John mock-pouted. Jack rolled his eyes and held out the pad of paper that had his explanation written on it. John's eyes widened and he nodded slightly, before saying. "Oh, well. Now, are you all on a roof? Good, let's begin then, shall we?" and as he finished speaking, Cardiff exploded, and then he disappeared.

"Power outage at the hospital's just gotten worst. They have no back-up generators. Everyone relying on machines to keep them alive are dying. There's no light. The staff are doing the best they can." Owen reported.

"The situation at the police station is under control. Andy and I make a good team." Rhys reported

"The fire department are fine, I got their back-up energy up and running, but a couple of their engines were hit. They can only go to three of the sites and be useful. They're having to prioritise between fires. There's nothing I can do." Tosh reported

"Tosh, Owain and I need you at the power station, now. Owen, stay at the hospital, but be ready to run if you're needed. Rhys, with the police, organise any and all civilians to help put out the fires at places the fire engines aren't at." Ianto commanded. He looked at his little brother and said "I can't reach Jack. He's gone."

"You mean he's dead?" Owain asked worriedly.

"No, he's gone."

Jack stumbled as he and John landed. John grabbed him and kept him steady. Jack turned and pulled away angrily, pushing the pad under his nose. **Why?** It read.

"It's not me. I swear. I did honestly find Grey. I thought you'd like to know he was alive. I thought you'd come back to me. But he's mad. He found out I knew where you were and he wants you dead. He blames you. He was torture and his mind was twisted, and he blames you for letting go of his hand."

_It was my fault_. Jack thought.

"Don't. I know what you're thinking, and just don't. It was **not** your fault. You were just a kid. If anyone's it was your father's. But it wasn't. It was the men who took him. They are to blame."

Jack shoved the pad at John again and then pointed to John.

"Why me, or why did I help him?" Jack nodded, so John continued with a sigh. "I helped him at first because I thought you would love me if I returned him to you. Then, when I found out his plan, it was simple self-preservation. He wired an explosive into my vortex manipulator, and only he has the detonator. He plans on blowing me up if I don't do as he's ordered."

Jack huffed a deep breath and drew John into a hug. As he pulled away, he was stabbed through the heart from behind. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Jack woke to find himself in an otherwise empty grave. Grey stood above him and sneered. "Everything you ever loved will be destroyed. You'll remain in this pit for the rest of eternity. Goodbye, brother."

John kissed a ring and threw it in with Jack. "A little… keepsake." He said with hope and sorrow in his eyes. Jack's eyes flashed with understanding and he closed them as Grey began shovelling earth on top of him.

**A/N: Please review. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	19. Chapter 19 : Reunion with a BANG! Pt 3

**A/N: Very smutty, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Chapter 19**

**Reunion…with a BANG!**

**A.k.a. The bonding and a death**

Ianto was in the middle of a panic attack when Tosh arrived. She and Owain left him and ran to fix the power station and stop a meltdown. _Where is he? Where's John taken him?_ Then suddenly, his mind was surrounded by Jack's warmth.

'_Ianto! Ianto, you're okay!'_

'_JACK! Where have you been?'_

'_Buried, buried alive then found by Torchwood in 1901. They cryogenically froze me, and the release date was set to last week. I snuck out of the Hub and hid with Alice and Stephen for the week. I had to keep myself away from you all, and keep my mind closed from yours. I couldn't risk creating a paradox.'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_In the Hub, I came back as soon as I knew John had taken me to the roof. Alice and Stephen are safe. They're with your mum.'_

'_What do you want us to do?'_

'_**You**__ need to come back to the Hub. Tosh and Owain can deal with the meltdown. Owen can deal with the hospital, and Rhys has the police under control.'_

'_How…?'_

'_I took one of the comm.s devices with me last week. Oh, and I had to take one of my spare coats, too.'_

'_I did wonder what had happened to that.'_

'_Yeah, well, all my other stuff degraded. 2000 odd years buried six plus feet under does that to clothing.'_

'_Poor Torchwood agents must have had a fright.' _Ianto smirked.

'_Oi, you! Enough of that! And hurry please. Tell no one I'm back just yet. We have to complete our bond as soon as possible. It's dangerous to leave it too long, and it's already been in stasis for a couple of millennia.'_

Ianto arrived at the Hub five minutes later to find Jack having a silent staring contest with John Hart. He drew his gun and took aim, looking enquiringly at his lover.

"I'll just disappear for a few minutes." John said nonchalantly.

'_Should I let him go?'_ Ianto asked.

'_No, stun him, and then sedate him. Leave him in the autopsy bay. Make sure he will be awake in thirty minutes. That's when Grey will be here.'_

'_Grey as in your brother, Grey?'_

'_Yeah,'_ Jack said, his mental voice projecting his fatigue. _'He's the one behind this all. He wants me to pay for letting go of his hand. He really doesn't understand just how much I have paid, though.'_

Ianto nodded and approached John. He drew his stun gun and, as Jack distracted his ex, stunned him. Jack Lifted John and carried him to the autopsy bay as Ianto got the sedative and injected him. Looking up, Ianto saw Jack smile, and heard his mind-voice say _'And now for our bonding process!'_

Jack then stripped quickly and, with a grin, transformed into a huge dark brown lupine-like creature. _'Come on, Yan, let's play tag! You're it!'_ Jack called as he bounded away.

Ianto shrugged and began to chase Jack around with an amused grin on his face. He managed to 'tag' Jack, who then became it, and the game became more like hide and seek, with Jack seeking. They ran around the Hub, chasing each other for what seemed like a life time, but were actually only fifteen minutes, and they only stopped when Jack pounced, and gently pinned Ianto on the floor with his large paws. They both breathed heavily, and looked into each other's perfect blue eyes.

Jack quickly transformed, and he kissed Ianto deep and hard, melding their minds together. Ianto rolled Jack so he was on top, and kissed him back. Jack growled and began tugging Ianto's suit off. They somehow managed to get Ianto naked in record time, although Ianto assumed it was simply because Jack ripped his clothes off with inhumane strength.

'_I need you in me, NOW!'_ Jack's voice panted in Ianto's mind.

'_What about prep…?'_

'_I don't care. Please, Yan. I need to feel you.' _Jack begged whimpering.

Ianto drew a deep breath and lined himself up. He kissed Jack as he pushed fast and hard into Jack, who let out a soft whimper of pleasure/pain. Ianto froze, allowing Jack to get accustomed to him, before he began to move. Their pairing was hard and fast, and they both came quickly, panting in post-orgasm bliss.

They lay on the floor together for several minutes before Jack whispered "Love you, Yan, now and forever."

"Love you too, Jack." Ianto said with a sigh of happiness.

"Well, if this isn't a B.E.A._**u**_tiful sight. How you doin' Eye-Candy? Have fun?"

Jack growled "Get lost John!"

"Sorry, Jackie-boy, no can do. Grey will be here in two minutes. You need to get to the autopsy bay for some sedatives if you want to have a chance to save him." Jack heaved a sigh and jumped up, walking naked to the autopsy bay, where he cleaned himself up and dressed quickly. John tossed Ianto a damp towel, and Ianto quickly cleaned himself and dressed.

"So, how does it feel? You are the only person to tame the beast." John said, actually curious.

"I am not going to make a comment, Captain Hart. That is private business and…" Ianto was stopped midsentence as Grey appeared beside John.

"Ah, you must be the Eye-Candy John has told me so much about. Special to my brother, are you?"

Ianto stood stiffly as Grey drew a gun. _'Jack. I think Grey is going to shoot me!'_ He called mentally. He held his breath as Grey took aim at him, and closed his eyes tightly.

He released his breath when he heard a gunshot, but felt no pain. Opening his eyes, he saw Grey on the floor, bleeding out. Jack's arms were surrounding him, and he wept for the agony and need that drove him to kill his baby brother. He clutched Grey tightly and soothed him into his death with a lullaby. Ianto's tears fell down his cheeks as he felt each and every emotion of Jack's. He stood, just crying for a moment, before he approached Jack and wrapped his arms around his mate's body, pulling him close and singing to him in Welsh as Grey died silently, and Jack's song was cut off by deep, pain ridden sobs.

John stood on, watching as the only person he'd ever truly loved wept for the loss of his brother, and the near loss of his mate. He tapped his wrist strap and said "Greetings, once more, Team Torchwood. Thought you might like to know; Jack's back and the threat is eliminated. You can come back to the Hub once you've finished saving Cardiff from the explosions." He then looked back to his ex-lover and said "Is there any way you can get this off me? I'll leave you alone, then."

Jack drew in a deep, gulping breath and stopped sobbing. He looked up at John and said "I'll do it quickly. Then you're free to go." John nodded, not expecting more, and was, therefore, surprised when Jack added "Thank you, John, for what you tried to do, and for your help."

John blinked, and went to say something when he saw Ianto shake his head slightly, so he simply nodded once more and followed Jack to the autopsy bay. Jack used a sonic scalpel to remove John's burnt-on wrist strap.

He then gave John his wrist strap, and said "I'll help you set those coordinates, if you want."

"Nah, I think I'll hang out here. Might see why you think this place is so good; might even come back for that threesome."

"There will never be a threesome, John." Jack growled, much to Ianto's surprise.

"Yeah, I know. You'll never share your mate." John said with a sad smile. "Ah, well. It could have been truly great. See you around, Jackie-boy, Eye-Candy," and then he teleported away.

**A/N: Please review. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	20. Chapter 20 : Triplets

**A/N: This takes place three months after 'Reunion…with a BANG!' It is pure fluff, as the next few chapters will also be. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Triplets**

The shrill ring of the phone shattered the pleasant dreamy mist, rousing an annoyed Jack from sleep. He answered to the nervous exclamation _"The babies are coming. You two need to get here right now!"_

Jack groaned in exasperation as the dial tone sounded, and he rolled over and shook Ianto awake. "Yan, you're _**n**_s are on their way. We're needed at the hospital."

"Who's going to watch the rift?" Ianto grumbled.

"Tosh and Owen will be there. It was a good thing Tosh and Owain made it out of the power plant, I wouldn't want those babies to be raised without their Tad, and Owen would have killed me if Tosh was injured."

"It wasn't your fault, Cariad. And they managed to leave the room before it was locked down. They're both still alive, and Owen and Tosh are finally, officially together."

Jack sighed and mind-said _'I know, but I still feel guilty.'_

'_And you shouldn't.'_ Ianto replied in the same manner before saying "Why don't we get out of bed and go see my brother. He's probably panicking, as the triplets are over a month early."

"Yeah, Ren's probably kicked him out of the room already." Jack said with a chuckle.

The two men rushed to the hospital in Jack's car, and ran to the waiting room. They were greeted by a six-month pregnant Cainwyn, a nervous Owain, an anxious Rhiannon and an awkward Rhys, who all rushed to Jack and Ianto, explaining the situation in four different ways at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, people. One at a time, please." Jack said calmly.

"She's in there with Mairwyn, they're prepping her for a C-section. A natural birth is too dangerous for the littlest of the three." Rhys informed them calmly.

Ianto nodded and said "It was to be expected, considering she's carrying three and in labour early. Don't worry so much, guys. She'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly at his younger brother.

Jack noticed a familiar-looking teenage girl hanging around in the shadows, and he approached her. "Let me guess," he said, "young, beautiful and shy. You must be the lovely Megan. Seren's told us all about you."

The brunette blushed and said "Hi, umm, you're Jack, right?"

"Yep, Jack Harkness, soon to be Harkness-Jones. So, are you excited about the triplets? I am, they'll be my first set of _**n**_s that I'm around to see!"

"Well, yeah, but they're early, so they may not make it." She replied dejectedly.

"Nah, they'll be fine. They'll probably be kept here for a month or so, but they'll be okay, and Ren will be fine too."

"I…how…?"

"I could see it in your eyes. Don't worry, Megan, everything will be great."

Megan nodded before saying "I just hope Mam and Tad don't find out. They weren't best pleased that Ren married Owain, something to do with class difference and alcoholic fathers. If they find out about the triplets, they'll try and take them. Ren doesn't need or deserve that."

"Your parents won't get near them, if I have any say in the matter." Jack said steely, before blinking and asking "So, they don't know you're here then?"

"No, they think I'm at a friend's."

"What if I gave you a part-time job, which means that you have an excuse to give your parents, so you can see your nieces and nephew as often as you want?"

Ianto, who was listening in to the conversation, smirked at Jack's job offer, and grinned when Megan fumbled her words in gratitude.

"Good then, you can work in my hotel. I think Malonan-Zep will like the help. He has a day-care centre that needs a receptionist. You do want to go into that sort of area, don't you?"

"Yeah, umm, I've always wanted to work in a nursery, or teach at primary school level. How, umm, how did you know?"

"Well, I may not be Ianto, but I do know a lot." Jack said with a smirk.

Jack described Megan's job duties to her as they waited, and after thirty minutes, Mairwyn came out and said "Do you want to come and meet them?"

Everyone piled in through the door and aww-ed at the three new-borns. Owain nodded to Seren, who said, "Okay, we've decided to tell you who will be godparents now, rather than later. As Alicia Mairwyn was born first, Rhiannon will be her godmother, as will Megan. Jack will be her godfather."

Owain said "Aled James will have Ianto and Jack as godfathers, and Megan as his godmother."

"Arianwyn Rose was born last, and her godmothers are Cainwyn and Megan. Jack is her godfather." Seren completed with a smile.

"Why am I…?" Jack asked.

"Godfather to all three?" Seren finished for him, and he nodded, so she continued. "Well, we know that no matter what happens to everyone in this room, you will always be alive and hopefully able to watch over them."

Jack was stunned. They had asked him for security. He was slightly hurt by that: he understood, but it hurt.

Ianto could feel Jack's hurt resonate through their bond, and said_ 'Jack, Cariad, she didn't mean it like that. If she weren't so exhausted, she would realise how that sounded. They chose you first and foremost because they love you, and believe you will be a good role model to all three of them. The security your immortality provides may also be a factor, but she didn't mean to make it sound like it was the only reason.'_ Jack sighed quietly and nodded, still slightly upset, but fine with Ianto's explanation.

'_How'd Megan take the 'aliens work, live and visit my hotel' news?'_

'_She laughed, at first, but then I showed her a picture of Malonan-Zep. She then freaked out, but I explained Torchwood, and everyone's jobs, and she calmed down. I've, umm, yet to broach the immortality issues.'_ Jack sent with a wince as Megan grew vocal in her confusion.

'_I'll explain, Cariad, you go sit down. You don't look well.'_

"I feel sick." Jack said aloud before running to the room, hand over mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, next chap will also be up today. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	21. Chapter 21 : ?

**A/N: Mpreg warning for the next few chapters! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**?**

Everyone in the room looked at each other in shock, before Ianto said "Mam, please explain Jack's…well, Jack to Megan. I'll go after him, and then take him home." He then turned to Owain and Seren and said "Congratulations, guys, and thanks. Owain, as of this moment, you are on paternity leave for a fortnight. I don't want to see you at the Hub for a while. Bye all!" Then he dashed from the room, leaving everyone blinking in confusion.

He followed his bond to Jack, and found him hugging a hospital toilet. _'Feel ill.'_ He sent down the bond.

Ianto sighed "I know, Cariad, I can see."

Jack vomited again and sent _'haven't felt well in a while, been vomiting at random times during the night. Headaches, dizziness and tired all the time: Bad nightmares too. Just thought it was a side effect of being buried. Not so sure, now.'_

"Why'd you hide it, Cariad?"

'_Didn't want you to worry; you've been busy planning our wedding.'_ Ianto sighed, but didn't refute the statement. He had been spending most of his free time planning and preparing for their wedding. The Doctor was taking everyone to the future in five months, and he'd recently dropped by to take Ianto forward to sort floral décor, music and such the like for the Church.

"Let's get you to the Hub so Owen can check you out."

Jack nodded and allowed Ianto to pull him to his feet.

At the Hub, Owen was ready and waiting; Ianto had called ahead. He took Jack's blood and then ordered Jack rest whilst they waited for the results. Ianto sat on the couch and Jack lay, resting his head on Ianto's lap. Jack sighed in contentment as Ianto began carding his fingers through Jack's soft brown hair. He slipped into a light doze, only to be shaken awake minutes later.

"Jack, mate, I'll need to do an ultrasound to be sure, but your blood says you're pregnant." Owen said seriously.

In sync, Jack and Ianto blinked in shock, before Jack stuttered "B…b…but…the rain…contraceptives…impossible. I shouldn't be able to…to…I can't be pregnant."

"We'll do the ultrasound to be certain, but you were out of the rain for over 2000 years; more than enough time for your body to detox the oestrogen from the rain."

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Jack thought. _What if Ianto doesn't want kids? What if he finds it too weird; a pregnant man? What if…_

'_JACK! Jack, Cariad, you're projecting like mad. If you are pregnant, I'll be over the moon, and I could never find you weird or freaky. I love you, and I will find you all the more attractive if you are carrying __**our**__ child: o__**ur child**__, Jack. Just think, a little bit of me and a little bit of you, mixed together into a perfect package.'_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jack said "well, let's get this show on the road: I want to know if we're having a baby!"

In the autopsy bay, Jack grimaced before jumping on the metal slap, pulling his shirt and top off, and lying back. He flinched at the cold metal, but kept still as Owen approached him with the Bekeran deep tissue scanner. He scanned Jack's abdomen and sent the resulting images to the screen.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant, mate. 'Bout four months, give or take. Congratulations."

'_Our baby, Ianto. We're going to be daddies!'_

Ianto kissed Jack gently and sent _'Thank you so much, Cariad. I…I…oh, my gods and goddesses, we're really having a baby!' _Both men beamed at each other, and Owen muttered something about 'Bloody telepathy' and 'Bloody Torchwood'.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto said "So, are they both okay? Is there anything we need to do specially?"

"Well, Jack can't have coffee anymore, and will need to take vitamin tablets as his Vitamin B and D was low. Ditto with iron, so he'll need iron supplements too; I'll have them ready by tomorrow. Nothing else is the problem, although he's not allowed in the field, and has to start eating healthily, so reduce the number of take outs, and begin eating more veg. We'll need to keep an eye on his blood pressure; it can't get too high or too low. I think, as this is my first male pregnancy, I'll do a check-up a week. That's all, so now get out of here and go celebrate." Owen finished with a growl.

Jack laughed and speedily pulled Ianto away with him, calling as he went "you don't need to tell me twice. Thanks, Owen, and see you tomorrow!"

Ianto paused and asked quickly "when can we find out the sex?"

"In two weeks, I'll be able to tell for definite by eighteen weeks, but Jack's only sixteen weeks at the moment."

"Thanks, Owen. Bye!" Jack and Ianto said together as they carried on out of the Hub.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. You can vote on boy/girl: I have names picked out either way, so I'll wait a week, and the gender with the most votes will be what Jack and Ianto are having. Ta very muchly, TTFN and DFTBA x**


	22. Chapter 22 : COE Part 1

**A/N: Mpreg warning for the next few chapters! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Children of the Earth**

**Part 1**

Three weeks later, when the children froze and began speaking in unison, Jack was hugging the toilet, feeling remarkably sorry for himself. He was also excited, it was one more week before Owen told him the gender of their baby. Ianto was out, dealing with a Hitch-Hiker with Owain. Tosh was currently working on her side project, Owen was… well, just thinking about what Owen was doing made Jack more nauseous. Cai was on enforced maternity leave, Rhys was with Rhi, Ren and the Torchwood Children, as they were officially being referred as, and Mairwyn was upstairs in the Tourist Office. She would probably come down if he asked her to, but he hated feeling, or even looking weak, so he stayed silent, although he could feel Yan send soothing feelings down their bond; he hadn't yet mastered the art of block his feeling off completely, and if he wasn't pregnant, that, in itself, would cause him to find a way to die less often, or not at all.

A few minutes passed, and Jack began feeling better, so he stood up, thanking whatever deity listened for braces, and went hunting for his team. He found Owen avidly working on his computer, so decided not to disturb him, he then turned to Tosh, who was silently tapping away, her eyes slightly glazed, but flickering side to side at speeds that, if it were anyone else, would cause him to worry they were having a seizure. Jack didn't like disturbing Tosh when she was in her element, so he walked to his office, only to stop as Rhys ushered Rhi, Ren and the five Torchwood children into the Hub. Mairwyn, Megan and Cainwyn followed behind, and Jack said "What are you doing here?"

Owen spoke before any of the new entries could say anything. "There's something going on, and the government are blocking us out. Tosh is hacking into MI5 and UNIT, but so far all she can find is a hit list. You're on it, Jack. I had Rhys bring the kids in because something's making all the children in the world act, well, possessed."

"Okay, Tosh, try using the code TW50452188CJH to get into anywhere you can't. It's an access code I implanted into the systems of all other Agencies when they were first getting online. No one's found them yet, and I use them every other month; it's my normal check-up. I never get told any juicy details otherwise." Jack finished with a grin. "Owen, they won't have a kill order out on me, they'll have a 'subdue and detain using any means necessary' order, which means you need to call Alice, Stephen, Owain, Megan and Yan. I refuse to have them in danger. Bring them all here. We need to prevent them freezing our assets, Cai and Rhys, please can you do that. Mairwyn, Rhi and Ren, Yan and I have been setting up a nursery and the like, if you want to take the kids there. There's a cot, if you want to put your three in it, Ren. There is also a TV and PS3, if David and Mica want to play on it. We haven't actually finished yet, so there are no chairs or tables, but there's food and drink in the fridge, and you can help yourselves to whatever. Umm, I should go and close the T.O."

"NO!" Tosh shouted fervently "I…I…I mean, you can't, you don't know when the people will get to you. You can't risk it, or you baby."

Jack absently rubbed his slightly rounded belly and nodded. "Okay, but someone needs to."

"It's already done." Mairwyn stated.

"Well then, get going everyone. As Yan would say, work to do." Jack said before walking to his office. He still had a pile of paperwork to do; he couldn't leave it for Ianto, as Yan already had enough on his plate, what with taking over his fieldwork duties.

* * *

When Ianto and Owain got back, Owen explained the situation, and Ianto headed straight up to Jack, whilst Owain went to check on his family. Megan, Alice and Stephen arrived a few minutes later, Alice having picked Megan up on her way over. With Jack's entire family safe in the Hub, all the Torchwood employees congregated in the conference room and Ianto said "We need to get hold of the Brig, then decide what to do with Torchwood. Tosh, can you bring up the pictures of the people with hits on them, as well as Jack's."

When the photos appeared on the screen, Jack paled and looked down. Ianto saw this reaction and asked _'What, Jack, do you know them?'_

'_I didn't know, I swear, Yan, had I, I would have never helped. I…I wasn't told, didn't know until the beam of light. I managed to save one, but he ran away. I honestly didn't know.'_ He then started crying softly. Ianto quickly crouched in front of him and, pulling him into a hug, murmured "Cariad, it's okay, just tell us what happened."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Jack wiped his eyes and sniffed "damn hormones" before he looked at the wall beyond Ianto and said "In 1965, the government order us, those three and myself, We were to go to a place in the countryside and remain there until a box came through, and then escort the box to headquarters. When we got there, a bunch of orphans were getting off a bus. We were told by the soldiers who had escorted them that they were to be taken to where we were to receive the box. Non of us questioned the orders, we just followed them. I held a little boy's hand in mine, and walked him there. The next thing I knew, a blue flash of light blinded us, and the boy, who's hand was still in mine, began to be pulled upwards. I gripped him tighter. I refused to let him go. He was only nine.

"The light disappeared, and the other kids were gone, and in their place was the box. That was when I understood. Luckily, I recovered long before everyone else, and told the boy to run. 'Run,' I said to him, 'run and never look back.' And he did. The others recovered, and none of them looked surprised that the orphans were gone. They'd tricked me. I resented them for that, but at least he got away."

Jack looked at Ianto, his distress showing in his eyes. "I saved him, but I couldn't find him. Then I went on, like it was business as usual, and we hadn't just trade a bunch of kids, who would be used gods only know how, for a vaccine that _may_ work for a disease that _may_ happen. I swear, I didn't know."

"I know, Cariad. You wouldn't have let it happen if you did."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, feeling too awkward to speak; rarely did they see Jack look, sound, this distraught. An awkward silence grew until Tosh asked "How did they contact you for the exchange, previously?"

"A wavelength, I think. The 456: that's what we called them too, as they didn't tell us their species. They broke the Shadow Proclamation's laws, of course they weren't about to announce their species."

Tosh nodded, "That makes sense, there's been a lot of chatter about the 456."

"What do we do now?" Owain asked.

"Find the boy." Ianto stated, as Tosh's PDA pinged.

"He's called Clem. Clement MacDonald, he was back then, but I couldn't find him. I suppose he changed his name."

"Clement MacDonald, a.k.a. Timothy White, the only adult to do what the children had done." Tosh said.

"How…"

"It's what just came through. A Timothy White was filmed, in a trance, pointing and speaking, like the children. I had a suspicion, so as you talked, I did some background searches. He's been arrested by the police. Ianto and Owen should go."

Owain stood and said "I'm going to buy supplies, Rhys can come with me."

Jack nodded and said "Tosh, can you see what else you can find out, please. Cai, you can help. But take a break every hour."

"Also, make Jack take a break when you do. No matter what!" Ianto added, causing Jack to huff in annoyance and everyone else to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. You can vote on boy/girl: I have names picked out either way, so I'll wait until the 5****th**** of February, The gender with the most votes will be what Jack and Ianto are having. Ta very muchly, TTFN and DFTBA x**


	23. Chapter 23 : COE Part 2

**A/N****: Mpreg warning for the next few chapters! Voting closed now. I'll wait until Jack and Yan find out to tell you ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Children of the Earth**

**Part 2**

Jack was bored, so he went to the nursery. "Grampa!" Stephen called as he entered, causing Mica and David to look over to him and say "Hey, Uncle Jack!" The three then turned back to the game they were playing, causing all the adults in the room to chuckle.

"Well, that's more greeting than anyone else has been given." A resting Cai said.

"Oh, must be my dashing good looks!" Jack joked, which caused Alice and Rhi to look at each other before bursting into laughter, whilst Megan, Cai, Ren and Mairwyn simply rolled their eyes and returned to what they were doing, which, in Mairwyn's case, was knitting a blanket for one of her expected grandchildren (Jack honestly wasn't sure if it was for Cai's daughter, or his and Yan's child).

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"They only did that because they find it amusing." Alice said

"Find what amusing?" Jack asked, more confused.

"That you're a Dad, Grampa and Uncle. You can bet that when your baby is old enough, they'll get it to add a 'hi, Dad' to the mix, and find it even more amusing." Rhiannon added

"But surely, if Alice had said hi to me, they'd already have that?" Jack asked, hiding a wry smile.

"They tried. I thought your reaction would be even more amusing, especially to Cai's comment." Alice said.

"And she was so right." Rhi finished, causing the other three women to once more roll their eyes, whilst Megan snorted before crowing in victory as she levelled up on the game she was playing with the three children.

Jack mentally called _Yan, you need to talk to Rhi and Alice. They keep ganging up on me._

_That's a good thing, Jack. It means my entire family has accepted you and yours._

Jack mentally pouted before asking _How's it going? Have you got him out yet?_

_Yeah, we're on our way back, and there's a doctor from the hospital stalking the team, much like Gwen did, but he hasn't gone so far as to sneak in thus far._

_How…_

_Tosh called it in to me._

_But I'm here._

_She doesn't want to worry you, or even bring up bad memories._

_Oh, okay. If he finds a way in, we Retcon him straight away, and you do it. I will stay in the nursery. We can't trust anyone._

_Okay._

_I'm going to my office for a bit, I've still got some work to finish, and the Brig said he'd call me back. He said his daughter wanted a word._

_She's working for UNIT now, isn't she?_

_Yeah, has been for a while. She's in the process of divorcing her husband, and getting full custody of the kids._

_Crap, Jack: the Brig's grandkids. If the chatter Tosh's overheard becomes reality, they could be in danger. Especially if Alistair's annoyed the high-ups to the point that they've sent him on a mission like the one he's on whilst ill._

_Gods, goddesses and galloping Gallifreyans! We need to tell her to bring them here. We need to protect as many kids as possible._

_We could…_

_They can't come to the Hub. But…_

_We could…_

_We should._ Jack sent with pure determination._ I'll arrange it, and order all schools to send their children. I'll have to pay for the transport, and we'd have to use multiple locations, and make sure no one, not even the bus drivers, know where they're going._

_True, we can't risk them finding them before we've dealt with the problem._

_Can you sort out the transport whilst I sort out the schools. I'll tell the heads they need to call all students in._

_Tell them to inform the parents it's a Torchwood Priority. Get the trusted members of the police to help ensure all kids are there._

Jack nodded before sending a wordless farewell and looking to the women, who had all been watching him surreptitiously.

"Come on, everyone, I'm going to need all of your help. Megan can watch the kids. We have more children to save."

The women nodded before packing up what they were doing and following Jack to his office.

* * *

Ianto entered Jack's office and was surprised to see all his female family members and Jack working hard, some of them on phones, whilst others were busy writing details, or talking quietly to each other.

"Cai and Mairwyn have sorted the buses out, and we've contacted nearly all the schools. We'll do it in runs, so it won't look suspicious. Alice's idea." Jack added, proud of his daughter, and the rest of the women.

Ianto blinked and said "Okay, so I'm not needed here."

"I thought you would need to be free to run the team. I'm not on active duty, so there's only so much I can do."

Ianto nodded and said "Okay, how about you leave everyone here to finish up, and you and I go to the conference room and get brought up to date on everything, I know Owain and Rhys should be…" The alarms signifying the entrance of someone sounded, interrupting Ianto mid-sentence. "Scratch that, they are back."

"Okay, but I'll only make suggestions. You are in charge at the moment."

Ianto nodded and the two men called their team to the conference room.

* * *

Once everyone was seated and had a drink, Tosh began. "They've built something at Thames House, it was done super hush-hush. The weak mind-control over the children is attached to the 456 signal, and if we can catch the exact frequency, to three decimal places minimum, we should be able to harness the rift and shoot the signal back to them, and scare them away." She paused for a second before adding gravely "If they don't leave, we could go to maximum impact and…"

"Neutralise the threat." Owen completed for her.

Ianto glanced at Jack who nodded minutely, before they said together "Do it."

Tosh nodded and said "I'll need Oops, Rhys and Cai to help me. Owen will need to scan the children whilst they're being controlled, and then the four of us can use the results as they come in, to send catch the signal and send it back."

Everyone nodded, then Rhys stood and said "We have enough food to last for a month. And we get water fresh, so we're set for a siege."

Jack nodded then stood "The children are being moved to safe houses, even as we speak. Mairwyn, Cai, Ren, Rhi and Alice are coordinating with the schools and drivers, and they'll be hidden in safe houses dotted around the city and countryside."

Everyone glanced around in relief, and Ianto stood. "Clem MacDonald is secure. He's hidden in one of the recovery rooms. I've given him food, drink and blankets."

Jack nodded and was about to speak, when suddenly something moved in the corned of his eye.

It all happened too quickly. One second, everything was fine, then Ianto was suddenly throwing himself in front of Jack as a gunshot rang through the Hub. Pulling his gun, Jack ignored the extreme pain crashing down the bond. He shot at the intruder twice, before falling beside Ianto.

"Why?" he wept and he pulled his fiancée to his body.

"Baby… more…important… Can't… let…it…die."

_Don't, please…please…don't leave me. Not now…I…I…please_..!_ I need you. I… please, Yan. I can't do this by myself._

_Hush…Cariad… Hush…You're… not…alone…anymore._

_But I will be, if you're not there._

_Sorry…Cariad…Love…You._ Then Ianto's last breath rattled out of his body. Jack howled, then transformed and ran. He ran to the lowest depths of the Hub and curled into a ball. _Ianto!_ He howled. _Ianto! Ianto! My Ianto! Gone! Gone forever!_

* * *

**A/N: Please review. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	24. Chapter 24 : COE Part 3

**A/N****: Mpreg warning, and I hope this ending is satisfactory :D**

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Children of the Earth**

**Part 3**

Everyone stood around in shock. Ianto's body was on the floor, where Jack had left it several minutes ago, and the stranger's body lay beyond the door. No one had seen who it was, and they hadn't wanted to look. Finally, Owen moved. He knelt beside Ianto and closed his sightless blue eyes. Sighing, he stood and touched Owain's shoulder. He then pulled the now sobbing Tosh tight into his arms and let his tears fall.

Owain fell to the floor and began to weep. Rhys stood in shock before kneeling next to his girlfriend's little brother and wrapped his arms around him.

A few minutes of crying followed, and the women left Jack's office, certain the threat was gone, but wanting to know why no one had found them, and told them what had happened.

They came upon the attacker's body first, and Cai whispered "It's that doctor. The one that followed Ianto and Owain back from the hospital."

Mairwyn went into the conference room first, and she let out a wordless cry as she saw the bloodied, dead body of her oldest son. Hearing her cry, the other women entered and collapsed, sobbing and clutching at each other.

The tears fell for what seemed like hours, until a voice, familiar to only two of the mourners present said "Where's Jack?"

Tosh looked up at the new intruder and said "Why? What do you want with him? He's just lost his mate. Can't you at least respect that?"

"That's what I'm doing. He can't be left alone at a time like this. As soon as he changes back to human, he'll want to kill himself. It's his form of punishment, and he believes he's the reason Ianto is dead. And you all know what will happen if he dies. That's the reason Ianto died for him. He needs to come back to Ianto. Now."

"He fled to the lower levels." Tosh said in defeat, and began crying again. Owen glared at the intruder and pulled her close again. Everyone else in the room had returned to ignoring him as he and Tosh had conversed.

* * *

Jack whimpered and howled in pain. _He's gone! Ianto! My Ianto! Why!? Ianto! Gone!_

He was curled into a ball, protectively shielding his slightly-bulging belly when the intruder entered his hidey-hole. "Jack. Jack Harkness. Listen to me! You can't do this! Think of your baby. Of Ianto's baby. Don't do this to Ianto. Don't give up just because he's gone. He gave his life to protect you and your child. Respect that. And he needs you. You're obviously not thinking clearly enough to remember what happens to the Merambers if their mates die permanently. They die too. If Ianto was truly dead, Jack, you would be too."

Jack's lupine head tilted and he looked at the man in front of him, clearly trying to assimilate the logic just put to him. With a joyous yip, Jack leapt up and lick the man before racing back to Ianto's side.

* * *

Everyone in the conference room blinked in surprise as Jack's large merloupe form bound in and settled beside Ianto's body, almost purring with joy.

"What..?"

"Jack?"

"Ianto's not truly dead." The intruder said from the door, causing everyone but Jack to look at him in shock. "Jack didn't die permanently the second Ianto did, so he's still alive. The bond Jack formed with him has probably bound him to Jack for all eternity, but you'd have to ask the Doctor." He paused to let everyone comprehend the new information before clapping his hands and saying with a wicked grin "Now, we have a planet to save and a government or two to shame."

Everyone rushed out of the room, still unable to look at Ianto's dead body, and returned to their allotted jobs. The intruder smiled softly at Jack and Ianto, saying "Thank you for giving me another chance. You won't ever regret it, and I'll take care of her, I promise."

* * *

Two hours after the man arrived, the message had been sent, and then the aliens had been killed. The children of Cardiff were returned to their families and the British government were shamed, along side the governments of all the nations in the world.

Jack had changed back into human form and had carried Ianto down to his old room, and cleaned himself and Ianto up, before dressing them both and curling up next to his healing-but-dead lover. Jack drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken by a shocked intake of air. He sat up and looked down at Ianto with a wide grin on his face. "He was right! You're alive!"

"Wha…?" Ianto asked

"John came. You were dead. He told me. You can't die permanently, not until I can!"

"John, as in John Hart?"

"Yep." Jack replied happily. "He's changed so much. I think it was because we gave him a chance. Something he said. I think it was a future version who came, which means we'll be meeting a past version soon, and will need to give him another chance. Otherwise, you may have woken to me…umm…well…" Jack stumbled, ashamed at what he'd been considering in the long, black, hollow minutes after Ianto's second-death (the first, of course, being when Lisa had managed to kill him).

"I understand." Ianto said, feeling Jack's self hatred and guilt through the bond. "And, Cariad, it wasn't your fault."

Tears welled in both men's eyes as they wrapped each other's minds in love and happiness, and the tears fell, unnoticed as their lips melded together. Pulling apart when the demand for air became too great, Jack whispered "We should go and reassure your family that you're alive. I'm not sure they will believe until they see."

So together, the couple went to the main area of the Hub, and stood silently as everyone celebrated their victory.

Cainwyn was the first to notice them, and she froze before screaming "IANTO!" and running into his arms. Everyone else froze, staring at the couple, especially Ianto, in shock, which only broke as Cai pulled away, and, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she slapped him hard across the face, before pulling him back to her and whispering "Don't you dare scare me like that again. You almost destroyed Jack, and Mam."

"I'm sorry, Cai." Ianto whispered back before adding "But the life of my child…your child…any child, is so much more important than my life."

Cai nodded as she pulled away so Mairwyn could grab her son in a fierce hug. "Ianto. If you EVER leave me again, I'll bring you back just to kill you myself!"

Ianto laughed as he hugged his mother back. He was then hugged by Rhi, who also decided to slap him. Then Ren claimed him, soon to be followed by Tosh, then Owain, then Rhys, and finally, Owen approached, and the two of them looked awkwardly at each other. "So?" Ianto asked.

"Well, Tea-boy, seems you're immortal. Now, make me some coffee, I'm parched."

Ianto laughed and headed over to the kitchenette, stopping as he drew level with Owen and whispered "Thank you, and sorry." Owen nodded before returning to the autopsy bay. That signified the end of the small gathering, and everyone went about their business. Jack watched Ianto as he made coffee, revelling in the simple pleasure of watching his mate make coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **_**This is the very last chapter of Eternal Man.**_** Now, I'll just add one-shots and sequels, including Jack's child, and Cainwyn's child, and how John Hart comes back into Torchwood, and who he promised to take care of and so much more. So, TTFN and DFTBA x**


End file.
